


Soulfound

by yeo_sin



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A little overprotective and possessive, Angst, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Reverse Harem, Shenanigans, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Soulmates, Very affectionate skeles, more snas incoming, soulfoundau, tags will be added as I go, wow!! first fanfic be gentle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 39,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23947591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeo_sin/pseuds/yeo_sin
Summary: All you need is 3 ingredients.1. Milk2. A Lovebloom flowerand 3. A small fragment of your soul.Once you combine them, you must wait.Your patience will be rewarded with the identity of your soulmate-pocket sized and ready to be taken care of!Surely, this will be a great time and nothing bad or complicated will happen!!You didn't expect to meet your soulmate so soon.
Relationships: Sans (Fellswap)/Reader, Sans (Horrortale)/Reader, Sans (Underswap)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 697
Kudos: 990





	1. love blooms

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> I hope you enjoy this super self indulgent fic! English may be my first language but I'm still bad at it LOL -  
> Anyway, I plan on adding at least 4 or 5 more sans as the story goes so I hope that's something for you to look forward to! 
> 
> (I love this bc with the flower and the milk, you're basically making a milk tea- your soulmate replica at their core is milk tea. LOL I jest but it's fun to think about.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet your soulfound and go grocery shopping!

You stared at the bowl of milk. Surely, it has to happen soon? You've been waiting for over half an hour already!  
Why was it taking so long? Was your tiny soulmate replica drowning- was that even possible? Should you stick your hands into the bowl, just to be sure they're not dead?

…Wait. Is that it?

Could your soulmate- **actual soulmate** , not the tiny replica- be dead? Is that why nothing's happening? **Oh, god-** You pause, the feeling of dread dissipating before it really got a hold on you. Something's happening.

The bowl was starting to vibrate, ever so slightly. Surface of the milk rippling- rippling until it slowly started to swirl up and up and up. You couldn't keep your eyes away from the floating swirling glob of milk, barely making out the small fragment of your soul and the lovebloom twirling together inside it. 

It was weird. But also kinda mesmerizing.  
You watched as the glob of milk started to morph into a.. short and bulky humanoid shape. An 8 pointed star glistened and shined at the core of the shape, causing you to squint, until it seemed to fizzle and phase into the form. The slightly sparkling form slowly drifted it's way down as you cupped your hands together towards it.

The form became more detailed and less … like a shaped glob of milk the more it got closer to your hands. By the time it ever so gently landed into your palms, you could make out a... a 7 inch skeleton? In a worn down looking jacket, hood up, whatever those long shorts were called and pink slippers with some comfy looking socks. 

You brought them closer to your face, staring down at them- uh.. Him? Him, smiling but eyebrows furrowed with confusion. 

  


You couldn't help but think; _your soulmate isn't **actually** dead, is he?_  


  
  
Your tiny soulmate replica was sprawled out comfortably in your hands, slightly on his side, using one elbow to prop himself up while his other arm was rested across his torso. One of his legs were dangling off your hand as he turned his head towards you. You could feel your cheeks burning up as you watched his eyes go from bored looking to .. a look of complete adoration. 

Haha, ok. So.. Not dead. Great!  
You looked at him in slight surprise when he sat up towards you, giving you a lazy wink.  
  
Cute.. 

"Hey, Y/N!"

You jolted up, your hands jerking away from your face so violently, you couldn't feel the skeleton in your hands anymore. But it's ok! You were able to catch the small skeleton before he dropped any lower. Just barely.

"Oh, whoops! Haha, sorry, dear. Didn't mean to startle you."

You relaxed at the familiar voice as you brought your mini soulmate.. minimate.. hehe, up towards your head, figuring he would be able to relax there.

"Did your soulfound finish doing it's thing?" your purple rabbit monster friend asked you, standing behind her shop counter. She was so cute- with her chubby ears and straw hat. Adorable. You remember when you first met about a year ago. You came into her store, enticed by the smell of her cinnamon buns. They were even better than you expected! Even the tea was phenomenal! Earning your loyalty as a weekly regular for a quick and sweet breakfast before you went to work. It was through her and some of your other monster friends that you met at the store that taught you about magic and whatnot. 

She was the one who helped you out with setting up the soulfound thing just an hour or so ago! When monsters came to the surface 5 years ago, they brought along with them the knowledge that soulmates were, in fact, real. Although, it wasn't as binding as some would have thought. 

Sometimes soulmates just don't work out! Whether it's because you never get the chance to meet or because ... it just doesn't work. You can't help who you like or don't like sometimes and you still need to put effort and care into a relationship, soulmate or not. Because of this, some people didn't really care to know who their soulmate is through soulfound. It's not guaranteed that you'd love them with every fiber of your being, even though technically they were made for you. 

It's complicated stuff. The heart is a fickle thing! So there are people who just let it be and lived their lives normally, whatever happens, happens- and the others, curious (most times lonely), and finding the idea of a soulmate romantic, had monsters they could trust help with setting up a soulfound. It's hard for a human to summon their souls by themselves since their magic has been gone for a millennia now. 

  


_Anyway,_ yes!! Monsters have been on the surface for 5 years now- 5 years! 5 years since monsters have been freed and 5 years was enough for some of the monsters to go on to live happy lives. Sure, there's bound to be some more hiccups along the way but.. things were good. Especially since the monster population in Ebott city seemed to be far greater than the humans'. Some monsters went to see the world after they got that right 3 years ago, but most stayed- feeling comfortable and content where they were for now. You shook away your weird inner monologue and slowly turned towards her, hands held up to the left side of your head where your minimate was to make sure he doesn't slide off.

"Yes! Thank you so much for your help!" You smiled brightly at her when you were able to face her fully and pointed at the top of your head, "Look!"  


Your minimate was laying comfortably against your head, how he wasn't sliding off right now without your support was a mystery to you. You could feel his head turn towards your friend as you spoke, "He's cute!"

Your friend seemed to be looking at your minimate in awe, but if you could hear her thoughts, you'd see that she's a little shocked: _'Wh- SANS?!'_ Her eyes softened just a teeny bit as the skeleton lowered his eyes at her. _'That's one hell of a soulmate..'_

You brought one of your hands to your chin and let the other hand rest on your hip, "So.. just because he's a skeleton, it doesn't mean my soulmate is dead, right?"  


She laughed at that, leaning back into her chair. "Haha, no, dear. Your soulmate is very much alive."

And asleep. If the faint snoring sound above you said anything.  


  
Giggling, you made your way over to her table as you took out your phone, flipping through the minimate care guide you had downloaded. "Hehe, I know. I'm just kidding. OH! I should probably try to feed him soon- it says here that it'll take a few days for a soulfound to speak but if I feed him, that might speed up the process?" 

Your friend hummed in confirmation and you continue to scroll through the guide, feelings of excitement quickly building and building until;

"Aa! I'm so excited to bring him home!"

She chuckled at your mini outburst, smiling softly at you, "Have you stocked up on some monster food?"  
Your eyes widened as you glanced at the time on your phone, "Oh no, I still need to do that! And it's 9pm- the stores will close soon! I gotta get going!" Quickly tucking your phone away, you made your way across the room towards the exit, waving.

"Bye, Cinnabun!"

"Oh, wait! Before you leave, I know who-" You couldn't hear her over your rush to get to the store. 

"Thanks again for the help with all the magic voodoo soul stuff!"

The door clicked closed as you left the room. Back inside the small shop, your friend could only sigh.

"Your soulmate is... Ha. Oh well. They'll figure it out."

\----

**Guide to taking care of your soulfound.**

There are two ways to go about soulfounds. You can either take care of them by feeding them monster food which is packed with magic to have them around longer or after finding out who your soulmate is, you can just wait for the magic to run out if you do not wish to take care of them. 

Although feeding a soulfound is unnecessary, it is highly recommended as it gives them energy and magic for them to be able to speak and do things on their own. 

If you do not feed them, over time- usually a week, the magic they acquired through the lovebloom and your soul fragment will run out, turning them into a lifeless doll. After a certain time of having no magic, the soulfound will simply fade away, leaving behind just the fragment of your soul you had used. 

Letting your soulfound sleep next to you will also give them a bit of magic from your soul, though the amount of magic varies from soul to soul. The average human soul, if letting the soulfound sleep next to you, will extend the soulfound's lifespan by another week. 

Soulfounds can only hold a certain amount of magic at any given time. Excess magic will not get absorbed, making regular meals necessary if you want to take care of them for longer than 2 weeks. 

\----

It took you about 15 minutes to scurry to the monster grocery store, giving you less than an hour before they close. Should be enough time to grab some food for your minimate! You paused, reaching up to where you had your minimate rest- is he still there?? The thought of him possibly falling off your head while you were running didn't occur to you until now. 

You breathed a sigh of relief when you felt him grabbing onto your hand before gently scooping him up and moving him down. The slight frazzled look on his face had you snickering. "Sorry... uhm."  


You tilted your head at the skeleton... what should you call him?? Even if he could speak now, it's not like he could tell you his name. Soulfounds only carried your soulmates looks and personalities, if you remembered correctly...  


The skeleton tilted his head back at you, mimicking you. After a beat, his eye.. sockets? Lidded at you and he was looking at you like you were.. well, a sight for sore eye sockets. This earned him a slight tug at the edge of your lips, was your soulmate going to be such a dork like this when you meet him for real? Him looking at you with such adoration made your heart clench and you felt yourself getting giddy. 

As you walked into the store, minimate sitting in the palm of your hand, you hummed. 

"Hmm.. what should I call you..?" It took a moment of him just staring at you before he shrugged and grinned at you... suggestively? As if he was telling you that you can call him whatever you'd like. 

Pff. The heck. 

You found yourself a basket to carry with you in your other hand. The grocery store had more people shopping around than you were expecting less than an hour before closing. Making your way towards the produce, you glanced down at him. 

"Should I just call you skelebae?"  


His eyes widened in surprise before his body started shaking, as if he was laughing...

**Oh.** He _was_ laughing. 

It took only a moment for him to calm down, leaning back against your palm with that endearing lidded look he seemed to like giving you, along with a small nod. 

You were slightly taken aback, "Pft, yes??? You'd like me to call you skelebae?" 

He shrugged, looking to the side for a brief second before looking at you again. "I was just kidding! Haha, geez." You shook your head at him then began to look at the different fruits the store had to offer. "Hmm.. see anything you might like, though?" 

Your minimate turned around, taking in the sights of many fruits with little interest before turning back to you. He shifted into a criss cross position with his legs and propped his elbow onto his thigh and rested his chin in his hand, gazing up at you with thise lidded eyes again. And then.. 

He raised his brow bones at you ( _very suggestively_ ), causing you to choke out a surprised laugh. Oh my god! What did you get yourself into??? You felt your cheeks starting to warm as you looked away from him, playfully rolling your eyes.

"Well, if you're not going to choose, I'll just grab what I like, okay?" You went over to the berries before realizing that your hands were full, skeleton in one hand and basket in the other. 

You didn't think this through and your brain kind of just.. shut off, making you stand there dumbly for a couple of seconds before you felt your minimate nudging at your thumb for your attention. You looked down at him and saw that he was raising a brow bone at you while gesturing to the berries questionably, as if asking you which one was it that you wanted. 

"Oh! Um, I was thinking about getting those strawberries-" he turned away from you before you could finish, his arm raising up towards the strawberry containers. One of the bigger containers with some of the reddest and plumpest strawberries you've ever seen started to glow slightly blue before it was in the air, floating over to your basket and plopping in. Huh. 

You guess that's one problem solved. Did your minimate do that? If by judging the wider than usual grin and smug look he was giving you, yes. Yes, he did. 

You let a giggle escape your lips as you rubbed his cheek with your finger, bringing up the basket in the process, "Who knew my soulmate was so helpful?" 

A faint light blue started to tint on his cheeks as you continued to basically pet him. Oh no- is that a blush?? You found yourself grinning at him, that's just too cute! It should be illegal!! Before you knew it, your 7 inch tall skeleton had poofed- and left you with the same skeleton, of course but.. 4 inches shorter. 

**What!!!**

Put this man in jail right now!! 

  


You put down your basket and covered your face, holding the skeleton away from you slightly, not caring what you might look like to the other people around you. 

You couldn't handle this. He was just too damn cute. And he knew _**exactly!**_ what he was doing! You peered down at him from between your fingers, heart clenching at how cute he was. He was laying down on his front, legs bent back towards the ceiling, head propped up by both of his hands, and grinning at you teasingly. This is ridiculous. You can't imagine how it'd be like if THIS was how your minimate acted, how it'd be like when you meet your actual soulmate. 

The rest of the shopping trip went by quickly, after you had regained yourself. 

Your minimate helped you put things in your basket despite him being only 3 inches tall. Somehow, he had quite a bit of magic to spare! You were worried that he would be overdoing himself but a quick look through the soulfound guide reassured you that as long as your soulfound is around you, the magic they use wouldn't take a toll on their lifespan. 

Good, because it really surprised you when you walked by the condiment aisle and before you knew it, you found yourself battling off multiple bottles of ketchup trying to pile up in your basket!! You and your minimate settled on just 3 bottles.  
Basket full of ketchup, different fruits and vegetables, teaboxes, and water sausages, you made your way to the cashier before stopping in front of the flower displays. A row of baby's breath bouquets had caught your eye and although you were your own florist, you couldn't resist.  
  


You grabbed one.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gypsophila or Baby's breath: a symbol of purity, everlasting love and emotions that never die.


	2. batter together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find out a little bit more about your soulfound!  
> Bonding time is a go!!

The walk home was peacefully uneventful and the moment you walked through the door and flipped on the lights to your cozy apartment, you dropped your groceries and plopped yourself face first onto the couch. What a day! 

A good day. But still... it was quite a _day._  
If someone were to tell you that this morning would have you at your wit's end at work and that you'd come home with a friggin' skeleton - you'd laugh! 

Why on earth did so many people need bouquets today? It was ridiculous! It's not even a special holiday! And believe you, you checked. You checked your calendar, just to see if you were missing something. Multiple times! But no, it seemed like today was just... a day. 

Not that you were complaining, it was fun - stressful, but fun- and the people you made bouquets for absolutely loved how they turned out. And you, in turn, loved what you do. Sure, it was scary to open a little boutique by yourself in a whole new city at first- but thankfully it was worth it! You don't regret moving to New Ebott city- not one bit. How could you when you've made such great friends? And in just a little over a year? 

Your minimate toppled off your head, causing you to glance up at him. Ah, there he is. Your skeleton. A mini replica of what your soulmate actually looked and acted like. You feel like _maybe_ you should be a little skeptical knowing that your soulmate was not only a monster, but a skeleton.. Yet... you don't. It just... feels right. _He_ feels right. 

Hm. You should probably think of something to call him besides minimate .. or skelebae. 

Sliding down off the couch so you could sit on the floor and rest your torso on the couch cushions, then scooped him up into your palm and laid your head back down, facing him. 

"What do you think of... " you squint, trying to examine your minimate to get any hint as to what kind of name would suit him. 

Your minimate had gotten comfy, leaning against the palm of your hand as he watched the gears in your head turn- and then stop. Needless to say, he looked pretty amused- even if he didn't know what you were thinking about.

You couldn't just call him blue jacket guy now, could you?

Skeleboy? Maybe slippers? You groan at yourself and buried your face back into the cushions. _Slippers??? **Really?????**_ Ugh, brain hurty. Dumb thoughts, head completely empty. 

This calls for comfort food. 

Getting up to put the abandoned groceries away, you brought your minimate and small bundle of baby's breath onto the kitchen counter. 

Ice cream sounds really good right now..  
Glancing over to your minimate, you catch him fiddling around with the baby's breath. 

"How hungry are you?" You blurted out the question before you could even think about it- do soulfounds even _get_ hungry? 

He paused for a moment...

....

Then shrugged.

Ok.

That's very helpful. 

....

Not really.

You huffed, going over to the fridge and pulling out the strawberries you had bought earlier today before opening the freezer side and taking out a pint of ice cream. Mm, yes. Vanilla ice cream and strawberries is **exactly** what you needed after today. 

If you think about it, your minimate probably won't feel hungry for a while since they're still pulling energy and magic from the lovebloom and your soul fragment. But! Who could resist a good snack? And who knows! Maybe he'll be able to speak after eating! 

You got to work, washing the berries and slicing them up into quarters. 

It didn't take you long to finish making yourself and minimate each a bowl of ice cream and chopped strawberries- both bowls had a generous drizzle of honey for that extra special touch. 

You placed his bowl next to him along with a spoon and when you compared the size of the bowl to your currently 3 inch tall minimate, you had to stop yourself from facepalming. He's small!! _Friggin' tiny!_ How could you forget! Ugh, whatever. That's your smallest bowl- big enough for 3 scoops of ice cream but you had only given him and yourself 1 and a half scoops. If he can't finish his, then woohoo more ice cream for you! Treat yourself. 

He only grinned at you, as if knowing what you were thinking. Poofing back to his taller self, he picked up the spoon. You find yourself staring at him.

Wait.

He's a skeleton-

Can he even eat?

Won't it just go through him?

Oh my god.

Why are you only thinking about these things now????

Why do you only think about these things _while_ they're happening???

You haven't even seen him open his mouth- not even while he was laughing earlier! Can he even _do_ it?? 

It felt like the world had stopped when you saw him opening his mouth. Oh my **god,** are those _**fangs???**_

You watched as he ate, ice cream and berries seemingly disappearing into the black hole of his mouth. The urge to pick him up to see if the ice cream was just going through him was nipping at the back of your mind. 

A flash of blue pulled you out of your trance. 

That's a tongue.

Your skeleton minimate has a tongue???

Why does this even surprise you- he's a monster! Not an actual skeleton that you grew up knowing. You wonder what else he has- **NOPE.**

Not going there!

He looked up at you and looked at the bowl in your hand before looking at you again. Oh. Yea, you should probably eat your bowl of ice cream before it turns into a sad bowl of soup. 

Your minimate could eat more than you thought. Apparently, soulfounds can eat as much as a normal monster or human- according to the guide. His bowl of ice cream was empty long before you could finish your own- though maybe you standing there and gawking at him did give him somewhat of an advantage. 

After cleaning up and putting the bouquet of baby's breath in a simple glass vase on the kitchen counter, you had buried yourself into the warmth and softness of your bed. Your minimate had made himself comfortable next to your head and on your shoulder, nuzzling his face against your cheek as you once again scrolled through the soulfound care guide. 

Soulfounds don't need to bathe either? You scrunched your nose at this as you read further,

They don't even need a change of clothes? Soulfounds can just _keep_ themselves clean so as long as they willed it? Wow- at least you won't have to worry about your soulfound drowning... If that was even possible. 

You scroll down more.

It's not. 

Deciding that enough was enough, you placed your phone face down on the bedside table and wiggled yourself deeper into the comforts of your bed and minimate. 

Sleep finds you easily. 

_i'm sorry..._

You woke up with your chest feeling heavy, phone alarm blaring your current favorite song. 

Ugh.. what time is it?? Why is it so hard to open your eyes today? You clumsily reached out for your phone, sitting up as you rubbed the sleep out of your eyes. The heavy feeling on your chest seemed to have rolled down into your lap. 

Slightly startled, you looked down to find your minimate sitting himself up before giving you a dazed expression. Oh, yea. You had a soulfound now! 

"Haha, sorry! Good morning...." 

Wow, you still haven't thought of a name to call him. 

"..Yyouu...??" 

...

Good enough. 

Alarm off and time checked- 6am! You have about 2 hours to spare before having to open up shop. One extra hour to get ready than usual but hey! You have your minimate to spend time with now! You want all the time you can get. As long as you can still get at least 6 hours of sleep. 

"Sleep ok?" Your voice came out softer than you expected it to. Obviously still sleepy.

He gave you a smirk, nodding before leaning back and rolling off your lap and to the side. 

You blinked and stared at the curled up ball that is your soulmate replica. ...What is he doing? 

As if knowing what you were thinking _again_ , he stuck out one of his hands into the air and ... shoo'd you. 

Pfff, okay. He's got a point- you do need to pee. And get ready for the day.  
You pried yourself out of bed and into the bathroom. 

Face fresh and clothes changed, you poked your head into your bedroom. Your minimate looked like he was still sleeping but when you took a few steps closer, his eyesockets opened just a tad and you find him directing his eye lights towards you- so as you made your way over, he sat up and yawned. 

"Hey, sleepyhead." You smiled at him and held out your hand. "Know what you want for breakfast?"

He climbed into your hand and laid there face down, uncaring. The day hasn't even started and he just looks so done with the world. Biting back a laugh, you carried him out into the living room. 

"Pancakes sound ok?" 

He lifted his hand, giving you a thumbs up before letting it fall back down. 

"Haha, alright." You sat him down on the couch and flipped the tv on. "Why don't you just relax while I get breakfast ready?" 

As you made your way into the kitchen, you glanced out the window. It's still a little dark out but the skies are clear. Looks like you can leave out a few bouquets and plants for display without having to worry about them getting rained on today! Humming happily, you turned on the kitchen lights only to jump in surprise when you see something on the kitchen counter.

Hand to your chest, you furrowed your brows at your minimate. How did he get there?? He only grinned sheepishly at you and sat himself down. 

"You scared me! How.. how did you even..." Lips pursed together, you furrowed your brows at him even more. 

It's too early for this. 

You focus on making pancakes instead.

There was flour everywhere.

In your morning tea, in your hair, on the floor, and- geez, is it even in your shirt? ...Yyyep.

You and your minimate, who was also covered in flour, just stood there. Quiet. 

But at least you knew how he got onto the counter now! 

You were in the middle of measuring out the needed amount of flour after getting the wet ingredients ready when suddenly, your minimate had just _**appeared**_ in front of you- as if he just vwomp! Right into existence! It shocked you so bad, you had flung the cup of flour and bag itself upwards! Who knew your minimate could teleport?! 

"Ha..."

"Hahaha...!"

You burst out laughing, clutching your sides, the whole fiasco was just so sudden and _absurd_! Your minimate had looked as shocked as you were! It's a good thing you decided to wake up an hour earlier today- Still though, hopefully, there won't be anyone who needs to buy a bouquet or something this morning for whatever reason because you have a feeling you might end up late anyway. 

Wiping away the flour from your face, your laughing slowed as you glanced over to your minimate who seemed to be giving you a hesitant and apologetic smile. 

"It's okay-" you managed between giggles, "R-really! It was probably for the **_batter-_** " The pun had slipped out without you even thinking about it, making you double back down into a fit of laughter.

Your minimate's eye sockets widened, eye lights dilating before he threw his head back in silent laughter. He toppled backwards and rolled onto his side, still laughing and covering himself in even more flour in the process. The sight of it all only made you laugh even harder. 

Today was going to be another good day. 

Heck, maybe you'll even think of a name to call him before the day ends!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 


	3. growing on you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You take your soulfound to work!

"Hehehe."

You took a step back and admired your handiwork.

"Perfect!" 

There, sitting on the counter in front of you, was your minimate, in his bigger form and doning a flower crown that barely fit him... You watched as the flowers slowly slid down his skull until it staggered to a stop, covering most of his eye sockets.

"Hm. Mostly." 

The walk to your store from home was a short one, and thankfully although you were a tad late from this morning's mishap, the streets were quiet. It's a little before noon now and you had a few regulars come in - some asking for another decorative bouquet of flowers that were in season since the ones they had gotten 3 weeks ago had started to droop and some asking for more herbs and any tips you had for either tea or their gardens. You had given your minimate some of the books you had laying around for him to read as you busied yourself with customers and daily tasks.

But now..  
Now, you leaned onto the counter with your elbows, hands resting on your cheeks, and looked around. Everything seemed to be in order - plants have been watered and bouquets that people have requested for online were made and ready to be picked up. Windows have been wiped clean and door propped open with one of your flower displays. And you've already swept away the loose leaves and dirt and organized all the homemade tea blends on the shelves. What is there left for you to do?

Nothing. 

Nothing except making very small flower crowns with your tiny soulmate replica. Usually, you'd be spending your free time at work trying new tea blends or reading but _look!_ Look at him, all covered in small flower buds and petals. This was _definitely_ the best use of your time. 

You had taught him how to make the flower crowns himself- because it'd be easier for him to make one that he could actually wear, right? But it seemed like he preferred the ones you made because every time the both of you had finished making one, he'd trade with you, despite the first couple you made were way too big for him. 

So there he was- sitting in the middle of 2 flower crowns meant for a human head and covered in 3 smaller ones that barely fit him, all stacked on top of his head. You hummed, fiddling with the ones he made you.

Some of them were quite small- smaller than his head it seemed like. And then two of them were too big- but not big enough for yours. Why did he make them like this- 

Before you knew it, the flower crowns were taken from you. Confused, you looked over at the culprit. 

Your minimate gently pulled at your right hand and smirked up at you for a second before closing his eyesockets and nuzzling his cheeky grin against your knuckles and then- omg. 

What is he doing. 

You felt your cheeks growing warmer as you watched him put the smaller flower crowns on your ring finger, and the bigger ones he slid onto your wrist. 

No way were these going to last more than a day but damn it, if this wasn't the cutest thing anyone has ever done for you. 

"Th.. thank you.."

You paused, recognizing his flower choices.

Honeysuckle. Aster. And heliotrope. 

Trying to cover your deepening blush (and probably failing miserably) with your other hand, you gave your minimate a little glare. There's no way he knew what those flowers meant, right??

He returned your glare with a grin, lidding his sockets at you and lifting up a bundle of

"Honey-"

Your attention was pulled away from the bundle of minimate and your Honey- you mean, bundle of honeysuckle and your minimate when someone had walked into the store, smiling at you. 

"Hey! I'm here to pick up a bouquet?"

You beamed a smile back at them and nodded, "Oh, welcome! They're right over here." Getting up to help your customer, you walked past your minimate, not noticing that his cheeks had started to tint a light blue. 

After the customer had left, you and your minimate had decided to go on a lunch break. Conveniently, your store was located in the middle of a pretty popular street. Which means- good for business BUT ALSO... there's an amazing cafe right next door. 

You sat near the window inside the cafe, looking through the menu while also taking in your surroundings. This cafe had always given off that cozy, homey vibe and you absolutely loved it. All wood furnishings and utensils, and huge windows that rivaled your own. Man, there was even seating upstairs that went along the edges of the cafe, letting you look down at the whole place. 

They had plants speckled out here and there, along with some white christmas lights strung up across the cafe.  
You smiled, recognizing the plants that they had gotten from you. 

"Alright, skeleman." Said skeleman looked up at you from his seat on your table with a raised brow bone and an amused grin. 

"Know what you want?" you let out a laugh, knowing the look he was about to give you and quickly clarified, "That's _on the menu?_ " 

He rolled his eye lights playfully at you and nodded, pointing at the menu. 

"Hamburger and fries?"

That sounds pretty good, actually. 

After flagging down a waiter and ordering for the both of you, you spent the time waiting for the food to come out by messing around with your minimate. Ugh, what were you going to call him? Your mind drifted back to slippers... Maybe calling him Slippers wouldn't be so bad? It _is_ kinda cute. 

You were holding his hand and rubbing your thumb gently across it idly, deep in thought, when he pulled his hand away from you gently. 

"Hm..?" 

You looked up at him to find that he was fiddling with the honeysuckle flowers that were wrapped around your wrist. He took one out and grinned up at you, holding it out in front of him. You watched as he pointed to it... and then pointed to himself. 

"Wh.. what about the honeysuckle?"

He pointed at himself again and a light laugh escaped your lips. 

"What, are you telling me you suck?" That earned you a playful smack on your finger which only made you giggle at him more. 

He pointed at the honeysuckle again, light blue spreading across his cheeks, and then pointed back at himself. 

Realization slowly dawned upon you. 

"Honey...?" The blue on his cheeks grew deeper and he lidded his eyes at you, pointing to himself once again.

You covered your face as you felt your own cheeks warming up with color, turning away from him slightly, only to peek at him through your fingers. 

"You want me to call you... Honey..?" 

Your minimate nodded and then tucked the honeysuckle into his pocket. Wow, he looked so smug right now. 

Hands back down on the table, you leaned towards him. 

"Hmm, I don't know. I was kind of thinking about calling you Slippers." 

He let out a silent laugh and leaned back on his hands, shaking his head at you.

"No?" You looked down at the flowers he chose for you, eyes and smile softening as you thought about the meanings they had. 

Honeysuckle - bonds of love  
Heliotrope - devotion and eternal love  
And Aster - a symbol of love. 

...That's a lot love. You could feel your cheeks warming up again. Surely, he didn't know the meanings? ....Unless he read those books you gave him. Oh, geez. He definitely knew. And your cheeks were definitely pink.

"What about Aster?" 

He brought his hand to his chin, contemplating it.  
It seemed like he really wanted you to call him honey. 

"Aster, honey?" You mused. 

His eye lights flickered to you and his grin seemed to grow wider. Yea, he really liked that. You laughed, shaking your head. 

Aster and honey it is. 

The burgers were brought out and you were relieved to see that they had cut up Aster's burger into bite sized pieces, making it easier for him to eat. 

The burger itself was okay- but the _fries!_ No matter how many times you got fries from this place, they were always great. Shoestring fries are so good. Fries are so good. You love fries.

You took a sip from your water as you watched Aster try a bite of each the burger and fries. He then levitated? That's the right word for it, right- the bottle of ketchup that they had brought out with the food for you and

Squirted some into his mouth. 

You had to stop yourself from doing a spit take which miraculously succeeded, and gulped down the water. 

"Oh my god, _please_ don't tell me this is why you literally almost buried me in ketchup bottles at the store yesterday." You laughed out, looking at him in disbelief.

He only waggled his bone brows at you and proceeded to drown his food in ketchup. 

\---

As long as you know what the food is, your soulfound will know as well. They came from your soul fragment, after all!

\--

Tummies full and check paid, you made your way back to your store with Aster sitting on your shoulder. Taking down the 'out to lunch' sign, you unlocked the door and pushed your way in, propping the door to stay open with a wooden chair with different plants piled on top of it. 

Since it's after lunch, more people will be coming in soon and the thought of it made you hurry over to the counter, setting Aster down and threw on your apron. 

The rest of the work day seemed to fly by, people, human and monsters, coming in and out- some picking up their bouquets, some there just for the teas, and some there for houseplants and herbs and the like. 

It wasn't anything too much to handle, no. It was more like a slow, steady stream of customers- keeping you busy enough to not let you sit down for more than 10 minutes. 

You had checked up on Aster from time to time, finding him in different places every once in a while. He had made himself a little flower bed with the extra flower clippings and flower crowns you made with him. The sight of him sleeping in it and covered in petals was enough to warm your heart and keep you energized. 

Once, you found him in your apron pocket- sleeping. Another time, you found him sitting on top of a shelf, watching you work. You had even found him in someone's bouquet and you had to scoop him out before handing back the flowers to a very confused customer. 

It was now your favorite time of the day- golden hour. The stream of customers had slowed heavily as it was almost time for closing.

You took this time to sit and take in the sights- your plants and flowers looked even better in the warm lighting. The golden sunlight filtering through the leaves and scattering across the wooden floor was just so aesthetically pleasing... 

Aster was relaxing against your chest as you held him in your arms, seemingly admiring the golden hour sights as well. You let out a small sigh, golden hour never failed to make you feel calm and content. You wonder if he feels the same way, looking down to see Aster with his eye sockets lidded yet again and with a lazy grin. 

You smiled, leaning back in your chair and relaxed with him, thinking about what you should make for dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 


	4. honey, bee-have

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aster is too much to handle.

You grumbled drowsily and grumpily at the sun light that dared to disturb your slumber, turning away from it and burying your face into your pillow. Ugh, it's Friday... The start of a busy weekend! 

Maybe you should take your friend's advice... and hire some help... 

You could feel yourself starting to drift back into your dreams when you noticed a slight tugging feeling at the side of your head. A soft confused and slightly funny sound came out from the back of your throat as you looked over to see what it is.

If was a friggin' cockroach, you were gonna flip. 

Oh, it's just Aster running his fingers through your hair.  
Hehe, small baby fingers. So tiny. He was sitting on your pillow with his legs crossed and leaning towards you, other hand propping his head up while looking a little dazed. 

You blinked up at him, causing him to blink back at you. His expression seemed to soften even more and saying that he looked like a love struck puppy was a complete understatement- 

"good morning, beautiful."

...

......!?!?!?

Error 404 Y/n has stopped functioning. 

Unable to process.

Please wait.

Aster gave you a cheeky grin,  
"what, skelebae got your tongue?"

The next thing you knew, you had fallen off the bed.

"You can speak now?!" Wow, Y/n, way to state the obvious.

He peered down at you from the top of your bed and let out a chuckle- the smoothest and gOD absolutely SINFUL chuckle you had ever heard in your life! 

**What!!**

What the fuck!!!

"you good down there?" 

You covered your face, feeling it burning with color, and let out a quiet, strangled noise. You could feel your heart thumping hard in your chest as you laid there on your back, trying to _process_ the fact that not only was your soulmate flirty as hell but that he also had one of the most attractive voices you have ever had the pleasure of hearing.

You don't think you'll be able to speak to him with a straight face anymore. 

You don't think that you can even _look_ at him anymore! 

Another chuckle drifted into the air- but this time it sounded a lot closer. Like... right next to your head close-

One of your hands was gently pulled back from your face, revealing Aster standing next to you. He nuzzled his stupid smug grin across your knuckles before leaning in to brush away some of the hair that was stuck on your face.

"aw.. you don't hafta hide your cute face from me, princess." 

You could only gape at him in shock, speechless. 

Princess?!

He snickered at you and nudged your mouth closed, "pff, heheheh, your face is so red- like a tomato."

You glared at him, pouting and feeling even more embarrassed. You were about to cover your face again, wanting to turn away and pretend this absolute fiend of a soulfound didn't exist- just to calm your heart down but you were stopped as Aster nuzzled his cheeks against yours. 

"and i gotta say... i love ya from my head to-ma-toes."

...

A loud laugh broke free from you as you sat up and brushed the hair out of your face. 

"I can't believe you! Teasing and punning at me first thing in the morning!"

You've asked yourself this before, and you were going to ask again; What did you get yourself into.

Aster leaned himself forwards against your thigh and looked up at you, grinning, stupidly smug, with no signs of stopping.

"i couldn't help myself. besides, i know i'm growing on you. we're mint to be."

"Oh my god," you playfully pushed him away with your finger as you laughed, "You know, I think I liked you better when you couldn't speak. Then I wouldn't have someone outpunning me first thing in the morning!" 

"pf, you don't mean that," yea, you don't, "you _dig_ me too much." 

You snorted and covered your smile, "Aster!"

He chuckled, stuffing his hands into his pockets, "i thought you were gonna call me honey?"

"Only sweet boys deserve to be called honey."

"heh, you're right. you're way sweeter than me, sweetcheeks. _i_ should be the one calling _you_ honey." 

That's it!!

You couldn't take this anymore! Your heart can only take so much!! You needed to get outta there before your head explodes from all the blood rushing to your face!

Without a word, you slowly got up and took Aster in your hands with you... and then quickly buried him in the blankets before hightailing it out of the bedroom and into the bathroom, closing the door behind you.

He lazily crawled himself out, chuckling all the while- you were just too cute. 

Riled up and pumped full of adrenaline from Aster's morning antics, you sped through your shower and skincare- unable to calm down until you got into the kitchen. 

A sigh pushed past your lips as you filled the kettle with water. Tea will help calm you down. 

Hm.. but what should you eat for breakfast? You opened the fridge and looked through it, maybe you should make an omelette? 

Taking out the open carton of eggs and closing the fridge, you jolted when you saw Aster just STANDING there on the counter- and he _definitely_ wasn't there before!! Eggs went flying and you closed your eyes, ready for impact... but it never came.

Hesitantly opening your eyes, you see Aster with his left arm stretched out and his right eye blazing blue and yellow. The eggs were glowing a dark blue, suspended in place. 

"snrk, i knew you were gonna be _egg-cited_ to see me, but you didn't have to _scramble_ to say hello." 

"Oh my god," 

"no, i'm your honey."

"Pff," once again, your cheeks started to tint a light pink but you playfully rolled your eyes at him anyway as you held out the carton for Aster to maneuver the eggs into. "Thanks, _honey_." You glanced over at your wall clock, "I don't think I could afford being late to work today- I would _crack_ under the pressure."

"hey, it's okay, babe- you do _eggstraordinary_ under pressure and 'sides, you've got me now and i'm always willing to _fry-t_ off some _eggnorant_ customers for you."

You let out a laugh and set the egg carton down before going over and pinching Aster's cheeks. You couldn't get over how his bones weren't as hard as actual bones- in fact, they were smooth and soft... like rubber. "Aww, my tough lil' skeleman is gonna protect me from people triple his size." 

Aster took your hand in both of his and pressed his teeth into your palm, "anything for you, beautiful."

You stared dumbly at him for a few seconds, a realization blooming into your mind. All those nuzzles? And this? Was this his way of kissing you???

...

Oh, heck.

It is. 

Of _**course**_ , it is!!

He doesn't have any lips! How else was he gonna kiss you?!

You brought your free hand up to your face, giving yourself a light smack. Cheeks flaming as you grumbled profanities at yourself for not realizing it sooner. 

Breakfast.

You should make breakfast. 

"fUCk." 

Aster snorted at your sudden outburst and looked up from his omelette (which you took the liberty of scribbling a flower onto with ketchup), "what's up, babe?"

"I forgot to order more house plants for the store. I think we're running low on monsteras." You grumbled, poking at your cheesy eggs before sighing, "And it's the weekend- aw, people are going to be so disappointed.." 

He gave your hand two comforting pats, "they can always come back next weekend. and listen," he held up a piece of his omelette with his fork and gave you a lazy wink, " _omelettin_ you in on a little secret, even if you didn't have monsteras next weekend either, people will keep coming back to see you. heheh, i know _i_ would."

You laughed, nudging his side with your finger, "Oh, please. You're only saying that because you're my soulfound." 

"nah, i've seen how some people look at you- why'd you think i was in that bouquet yesterday?"

"Wh- I don't know! Why??" 

Aster grinned up at you, "had to show that guy you already have a _blooming_ romance with someone. i could hear him pumping himself up to ask you for your number before he came in." 

You rolled your eyes, laughing a bit, "Wow, I didn't know my soulfound could get jealous." 

He hummed, a light blue dusting over his cheeks, "you love it though." 

You hummed back, "As long as you don't go overboard."

He chuckled, eyelights glinting up at you, "i know." 

You puffed out your pink cheeks a little before settling to finish your omelette. You knew soulfounds would know the things you like since they had a piece of your soul in them, but hhh! It's like he knows you better than you do! 

It was nearing lunch time as you wrapped up the 15th bouquet from that morning. Phew, must be a lot of people going out on lunch dates today. You didn't even get enough time to fully sweep the place. Oh well, you can do that during closing time. 

When the last customer left, your mind wandered to thoughts of Aster. Where was he, anyway? You haven't seen him since shooing him out of another poor guy's flower arrangement over an hour ago. 

Peeking your head around the store, you called out for him, "Aster?"

You turned towards the counter and furrowed your brows. Where'd he go? He didn't get scooped up by someone, did he? 

"Hey, Y/n!! Whaddya standing around there for!!"

You felt an arm snake around your sides, pulling you into a hug, shocking you and causing you to let out a squeak. The culprit just laughed harshly at you and stepped back, turning you around to face them.

Oh!!! 

A huge smile broke out between your cheeks as you went in to give your friend a tight hug, "Undyne!!" She picked you up and spun you around in the air. Wow- how could you forget how strong she was?? 

Laughing, you patted her back to signal her to put you down.

"It's good to see you!! Are you here to pick up some more tea? Or are you here for Alphys?" 

She guffawed, stomping her way over to your chair and sitting herself down. "Both!!" 

You snorted and followed her, leaning against the counter.

"Alpyhs needs some more of those cherry blossom things and I'm out of that preserved fruit and marigold tea blend you made." 

"Oh, so the Neptune tea blend and the salted cherry blossoms? Wait- she went through those already??" You laughed, pushing yourself off the counter to go over to the shelf. "It's been like two weeks!"

"YEA, I couldn't stop her from putting them on everything she ate- said something about TASTING the anime." 

You glared playfully at her as you took out your step stool. "Oh, no- you can't fool me. _You're_ the one who did that, weren't you?"

Undyne tilted her head back and laughed loudly, "GAHAHA, YEP. Nothing can get past you, huh, punk?!"

Shaking your head at her, you stepped onto the stool, reaching for the salted cherry blossom containers that were juuuust a bit too close to the wall. 

You stuck your tongue out a bit and furrowed your brows as you leaned in closer, "Nngh... almost....."

The air around your hand felt weird for a second, as if the it just... shifted?? You blinked to find Aster standing next to the containers, pushing them into reach for you. 

"Oh, thanks!" You grabbed it and stepped down, "Where have you been?" 

He shrugged, grinning down at you, "sleepin'." 

"Pft, what-"

"Who ya talking to, Y/n?"

You turned around to find Undyne standing right behind you. You almost forgot she was there - haha, oops. Smiling, you went to gesture up at Aster but stopped when he teleported to sit on your shoulder. 

"sup."

Undyne's eyes widened and she staggered back, looking at you before looking back at Aster- multiple times. 

"Is... IS THAT.."

"He's my soulfound! I met him Wednesd-"

A toothy grin slowly made it's way onto her face, and it was like you told her Christmas came early or something.

"NGAAAHHHH, I HAVE TO GO TELL ALPYHS!!! SEE YOU LATER, PUNK!!!!!" 

"Oh, but what about your-"

She was already gone.

You scoffed, laughing as you placed the container of cherry blossoms down onto the counter. Maybe she'll come back after lunch. 

The rest of the day seemed to have blurred together, just a normal weekend besides lunch. You had went over to the cafe next door to grab a few ready made pastries for you and Aster since you figured there wouldn't be much time for you to eat today. 

Aster wanted to try the cheese and ham quiche and you opted for just a buttery croissant and some dalgona coffee. 

The both of you ate your lunch at the counter in your store, talking and poking fun at each other. 

"so who was the loud blue fish?"

You laughed, an airy and delightful laugh that Aster could never tire of hearing. 

"She's Undyne! I met her and her wife, Alphys, maybe half a year ago. She came in looking for a something to give Alphys for their anniversary date." 

He hummed, stuffing his cheeks with quiche.

"she sure ran out of here in a hurry."

"Pft, yea- it's not the first time that's happened though! I showed her this trailer to a movie I thought she and Alphys would like and she nearly knocked down one of my displays to run and get Alphys. They're both very sweet." 

Aster winked at you and gave you two finger guns, "not as sweet as you though."

"Oh my god,"

"heheh, nope. still just your honey." 

You puffed out your cheeks and pouted at him, "You're un- _bee_ -lievable."

"d'aw. i'm just _pollen_ your leg." 

"Oh?? So you're not?? My honey??"

Aster rolled his eye lights, "you know that's not what i meant." 

Laughing softly, you rubbed his cheek with your thumb affectionately. He leaned into it and closed his eyesockets, enjoying the moment. 

Yeah.

You could get used to this.  
And Aster was thinking the same thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 


	5. captured your heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the fluff before the stuff

Undyne never did come back- and it worried you a little. She didn't even reply to your text messages! She's usually pretty good about that... Your brows furrowed with concern as you pulled out your phone for the 10th time. 

You:  
Hey!! Undyne came over a few hours ago and then suddenly barged out to see you??? She forgot her tea and she hasn't responded to any of my texts - is she over there?? You guys okay??

**Ping!**

Oh.

Well, that didn't take long. 

**Fish's Wife uwu:**  
Y/n!!!

**Fish's Wife uwu:**  
Yes, she's here with me now! Undyne said she left her phone in the car.

**Fish's Wife uwu:**  
SHE TOLD ME YOU ABOUT YOUR SOULFOUND??

**You:**  
Haha, oh good!! I was getting worried! Do you know if she's gonna come back today? 😂💦

**You:**  
And yea! Wait, let me take a picture of him for you

Part of you wondered what Undyne could have told Alphys. She and Aster had only met for a second?? Hm, you're probably overthinking it. They're probably just excited for you. 

You looked up from your phone, "Aster?"

"mgh, yeah?"

"Where are you?" 

"bed." 

"Wh-" We have a bed? You looked over to the counter and see him sprawled out and buried in the makeshift flower bed he had made. Ohhh, yeahh. _That_ bed! "Pft, alright, don't move!"

He sat up anyway, a sleepy grin on his face as he watched you come closer and point your phone at him.  
"need a new background for your phone, huh? i think it'd be better with you in the photo though."

You blushed, "Ugh, why must you be such a smooth talker?? And I wanted to take a picture of you for Alpyhs.. if that's okay?" 

Aster chuckled, leaning back on his hands and shrugged, "i'm just being honest. every time you _flash_ me a smile, it's hard for me to _stay focused_ on anything else. and wow, showing me off already? i really have _captured_ your heart, haven't i? heheh, here, don't let me stop you-," he lifted up a flower and smirked at you, "snap away." 

The blush on your cheeks just deepened as you quickly swiped open the camera app, grumbling under your breath, "You can't **flirt** _and_ pun at me at the same time! I can only _process_ so much!" 

Click!

...

He looks so damn smug in this photo.

You stepped away from him and turned around, rubbing your fingers against your temple. ...You really liked his stupid, smug grin. But no way were you going to admit that outloud. 

**You:**  
[IMG2305] He's dumb. 

**Fish's Wife uwu:**  
OHMYGOSH!!!! it'strueyoursoulfoundis

**Fish's Wife uwu:**  
Y/N!!

**Fish's Wife uwu:**  
I need to go

**Fish's Wife uwu:**  
We'll talk to you later!

....

Uh.

Okay.. 

Weird! 

But somehow, you're not surprised. You feel like you've experienced weirder from them. Maybe they're in the middle of watching an anime right now? Or... _other_ things too indecent to mention. You shrug it off, pocketing your phone. Either way, you were just glad that they were alright. 

You glanced over at the tea tin and salted cherry blossoms meant for the pair. Eh. You _could_ put them back up but... nah. You'll just leave them on the counter for now. Knowing Undyne, she'll probably be back here tomorrow anyway! 

A yawn escaped your lips and you covered your mouth. You were exhausted- ready to drop. Today took a lot more out of you than you expected it to. And, hhh, you still needed to cleeaaann... 

You really should hire some help before you drop dead from all of this. Maybe you could put up an ad online? Yeah, that's a good idea. You'll do that tonight! Good thinking, Y/n!

...But let's focus on one thing at a time. 

Clean first, then home!

\-----

You were so fun to tease. Aster really couldn't help himself. Whenever your cheeks would turn red and puff out at him in defiance, he just wants to give you the biggest smooch. He really wanted to see how red he could make you... It was the most adorable thing in the world. 

Aster watched you scurry around the store from his comfortable bed of flowers as you swept up the loose leaves, petals and dirt. Man, he felt like he could watch you forever- was that creepy? 

Probably. 

... It's not gonna stop him though. 

How you managed to run your store for this long without him around was a complete mystery to Aster. He had to stop _at least_ 8 people from making advances on you today. 

He didn't do anything too harsh though, no. All he did was kept you distracted and busy enough so whenever someone was about to flirt with you, you'd have to go and take care of something else. It was kind of funny how you didn't notice. And cute. Stars, you are so cute. Did you even know what you do to him?

Anyway, it's fine! Harmless, even. He knows you would have felt uncomfortable if someone started flirting with you at work anyways so really, he's just trying to help you out. 

But now that he thinks about it, you're kind of oblivious, aren't you? Some girl came in earlier and kept touching your arm, complimenting you as you showed her around the store, and you didn't even blink! 

Even the cat monster manning the cashier at the cafe next door had slipped you his number on your coffee cup, and you didn't even notice. He even winked at you! 

He was a little worried when that overgrown fish had come bursting in and picked you up for a surprise bear hug. Aster was ready to step in at any moment- but then it became obvious that she was just a friend.

Aster sure had a lot of work cut out for him today. He had to make sure you could work comfortably! He really needs a nap now though.... maybe even like 10 naps. 

He felt himself drifting back to sleep as you wiped the windows, the soft fragrance of peach blossoms and sweet nectar from the flower bed below reminded him of you. 

\-----

YEs!

HOME SWEET HOME. 

You wasted no time throwing yourself and Aster onto the couch. All you wanted to do was RELAX! And you were gonna relax the HELL out of the rest of today!! 

After ordering more houseplants and setting up an ad for your store. 

...

Aster watched you fidget with your phone as he leaned back against your chest. 

Oh, you're looking for someone to hire? Hmm, as long as they don't flirt with you, it'll be okay. Heck, maybe they could even help him stop others from making advances at you. That'd be nice. 

.....

His eye sockets widened a bit when he saw the amount of plants you were ordering. You go through _that_ many flowers in a week? 

That's crazy. He's so happy for you.  
Heheh, business must really be _blooming_.  
No surprise there, you put a lot of love and care into the bouquets you make. Anyone could see that. 

..........

OKAY. _Now_ you can relax!! 

Tossing your phone to the side, you bundled yourself and Aster up with the throw blanket behind you. 

"Ready for some..." you held up the tv remote, "Netflix?"

Aster snorted at you and raised a brow bone, "pff, sure but what about dinner?" 

You frowned, "Oh. Hm. We could order pizza?"

"is it infused with magic?"

"Haha, of course, silly. I wouldn't feed you anything but. I want to keep you around!"

He chuckled, lidding his eyesockets at you, giving you _that look_ again. You know the one, the look of complete adoration for you. You felt your cheeks warm pink. No matter how many times he looks at you like that, you don't know if you could ever get used to it. "oh, yeah? are you trying to tell me that i've succeeded at stealing a _pizz-a_ your heart?" 

Especially if he kept saying things like _**that**_! 

You groaned, grabbing your phone and pulling up the website of the nearest monster friendly pizza place. "That was so _cheesy_..." 

"d'aw, _o-live_ you too. i _knead_ you in my life." 

You huffed, cheeks flaming for maybe the 50th time today, "Alright, wise guy. What toppings do you want?"

"on you? nothing." aaaAAA **AA _AAA!!_**

**Bad!!!**

Bad skeleton!!!!

"I'm!!! I won't!!! Hesitate!! To throw you out the window!!!"

He barked out a laugh and wrapped his arms around your wrist, pressing his cheeks against your skin, "noo, _dough-n't_ do thaat. at _yeast_ give me a kiss before _shattering_ my heart."

...

There's only one thing you could think of doing at this moment. 

You wiggled him off of your wrist and pulled the blanket over your head, wrapping yourself up and blocking him out. 

A soft gasp. 

"oh, no, babe! don't _shutter_ me out."

You could just _ **hear**_ him grinning like an idiot As if laughter was itching at the back of his throat- if he even... had one of those..? Magic is so weird.

"please, my heart is in so much _pane_." 

You leaned against the back of the couch on your side, cheeks blazing, and focused on your phone, trying to ignore the flirtatious sadist of a skeleton goading you to let him see your face. 

How can someone so small??? Be so??? 

_**That???** _

Also, ooo, a classic margherita pizza sounds _amazing_. 

"Do you care about what kind of pizza we get?"

"what?"

"I asked if you cared about what kind of pizza we get." 

"huh?"

You furrowed your brows, head tilting slightly in confusion. Could Aster really not hear you? You tried speaking a little louder, 

"Do you care! About what kind of pizza we get!!"

"sorry, could you repeat that?" 

You huffed, pulling the blanket off from your head and glanced over at him, only to see him blip out of existence before appearing onto your shoulder. He closed his eyes and nuzzled his cheeks against yours, letting out a low chuckle. 

"mm. as long as there's extra marinara sauce, i'm good with whatever." 

You've been bamboozled. 

Damn. A part of you knew he was just messing with you. (But you didn't mind at all.)

Pizza ordered and butts comfy, you and Aster began looking through the many choices Netflix had to offer. 

"Hmmm.. What kind of _mood_ are you in for?"

Aster scratched the side of his face, "i dunno. i guess i could go for a documentary or something."

You snorted, "Really? You're a nerd?" 

He shoved your cheek mirthfully and laughed, "pff, like you're not??"

Hm. He's got you there. 

"Yeah, okay, _haha_. Anyway, a documentary sounds good! There's this one on deep sea creatures I've been meaning to watch, if you were interested?"

"oo, fish." ... The puns. They are coming. You could feel it. Your eyes narrowed with anticipation, a grin threatening to break free upon your lips. 

"i bet i can get _hooked_ on that. besides, how _cod_ i pass up on an oppor- _tuna_ -ty to _reel_ you in for _cuttles_?" You covered your growing smile and gave him a helpless look- how was he so good at this??

Aster glanced up at you, his eye lights seeming to glint brightly for a second before hitting you with a shit eating grin, his own cheeks tinting blue. "snrk, _water_ you _wading_ for? put it on the _sea_ -v." 

???? Does that last one even count???

You couldn't hold yourself back from laughing any longer. Hand covering your face, you giggled- tiny snorts peppered in between breaths. Aster's eye lights seemed to warble for a moment- not that you noticed, and the blue on his cheeks darkened. 

Stars, he loved you so much. 

Sometime during the documentary, Aster had moved from his place on your shoulder and into your arms. You had your arms crossed loosely against your chest and he was tucked comfortably to the side. He rested your hand on his lap and held it there, giving you loving strokes across your fingers every so often. 

When it got to the part about frilled sharks, Aster blanched when they presented the close up shots of it's teeth. "it just looks so _wrong...."_

And then when goblin sharks were shown, he snickered at their noses, "he look like a _nosey_ one, do you think his friend _nose_?" but then promptly shut his mouth when the shark protruded it's whole mouth area out!?? ...capturing a poor fish to it's doom. 

The part with all of the different jellyfish had him speechless- he was so quiet, you would have thought he had fallen asleep if it wasn't for the fact that he was stroking your hand. 

Halfway through, the two of you had to get up to retrieve the pizza- the poor delivery guy was probably really confused as to why you just shoved the money at him and grabbed the food with a quick "Thanks!" before closing the door in his face. You felt a little bad about it when you thought about it, but at least you tipped him well! 

The both of you were so engrossed with the documentary that you just sat there, on the floor- watching and eating in silence. It was nice. 

When the food was finished, Aster paused the show and helped you clean up all the trash. You took the opportunity to go to the bathroom, changing into your frilly pajamas and brushing your teeth. 

You decided to bring out your blanket and pillows from the bedroom and made yourself comfortable on the couch, Aster laying on top of you and resuming the documentary. 

It didn't take long for you to doze off, Aster following behind soon after, snuggled up against your chest. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added a few doodles like this one in the notes to each chapter :'D !!  
> Now I can keep writing without feeling guilty about not drawing anything, hahaha.


	6. grow for it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheerfully trying your best!

You woke up feeling hollow. 

Frowning, you sat up slowly from the couch with a soft sigh. At some point during the night, Aster had rolled off of you and ended up on the floor. The sight of him sprawled out like a starfish made you want to laugh... but you weren't really feeling it today. All you could manage was a small smile that lasted for a mere moment. 

As you looked out the window, you wonder how your friends in your hometown were doing. You were never really good at keeping in touch or reaching out. You've tried- but sometimes, the conversations would fall flat or quickly become one sided and then you were left to wonder why you ever bothered to reach out anyway. 

You were lonely back then. 

Sure, you had friends but... it always felt like you were an afterthought. No one really cared when you up and left. They went on with their lives as if you were never there to begin with. It hurt. You thought that at least _some_ of them would have bothered to see you off but... All you received were texts wishing you luck and 'We'll miss you!'s.

You turned to friends you've made online, and though you clicked with a handful of people, eventually... they, too, would drift away. You understood, of course. That kind of thing just happens. But you had considered yourself really close to some of them and you couldn't help but question...

~~... Did you ever even mean anything to anyone?~~

Your frown deepened and your brows furrowed. 

**_Smack!_ **

Cheeks stinging and eyes watering, you shook your head and sniffled- tilting your head up to help will yourself not to let the tears fall. No! You weren't going to be sad! 

You want to be happy, damn it! You're gonna get through today as cheerfully as you can! You can't afford to mope around! You don't _want_ to mope around!! Yes, that's right! You can do it, Y/n! You've already made new friends here! And they're all!! Very nice!! Stay determined!!

The loud smack had woken Aster and he immediately blipped onto your lap and took your hands into his while you were giving yourself a peptalk in your mind. He looked up at you with concern, his everlasting grin faltering for a second. "y/n? are you okay?"

The sound of his voice pulled you out of your thoughts and you gave him the biggest smile you could manage. "Yeah! 'M fine. Just a bad dream- probably because of those creepy deep sea creatures, huh? Sorry for waking you."

You wanted to say that the smile had worked but. 

Judging by the growing beads of sweat on his forehead and the fact that he looked even more concerned for you, you think that maybe your smile might have came off looking very strained. Oh, right. 

You were never very good at lying either. 

Giving Aster a little pat on his head, you gave him a small but genuine smile this time. It warmed your heart knowing that he was worried for you. "Don't worry about it, Aster. Really. I'll be fine."

His grin was completely gone as he stared up at you, scanning your face as if he was looking for something. You assume he's found what he was looking for when his lazy grin returned with his eye sockets lidded. 

"okay." He said softly as he gave you reassuring and loving pats on your hand. "but know that i'll always be here for you- no matter what you need." 

Your cheeks tinted pink as you gave him a shy nod. "Thanks, Aster." A gentle smile found itself on your lips as you stroked his cheek affectionately with your thumb, causing him to tint his own color. Hehe. Cute. 

... What would you do without him...? You know that when people get together with their soulmates, they would put an end (geez, that sounds awful) to their soulfound and then reabsorb the soul fragment used. 

Of course, soulfounds know that they are only temporary so when it's time to go, they don't mind and will see you off with a smile. The thought of it makes you want to frown. 

..You don't _have_ to do that, right?  
The thought of Aster leaving was ...

Ugh, you don't want to think about that right now. Besides, you can worry about that when you actually meet your soulmate and that's probably not going to happen anytime soon. You should go get ready for the day!

After your usual morning routine, you fixed yourself and Aster breakfast- only to find yourself about to be VERY late for opening. You hastily shoved the crepes into lunchboxes and scrambled to get your keys and bag before quickly throwing on your shoes. 

Small skeleton man tucked safely away in your bag and lunch boxes in your arms, you started speed walking your way to work. 

It usually took you 15 minutes to walk to work - and that was when you took your time leisurely. So, surely! With no one else on the streets, you'll be there in no time!!

You stumble, nearly tripping over your feet but were able to catch yourself in time.

Haha, take that ground! Y/n isn't gonna eat pavement today! 

Thunder crashes.

It starts raining. 

_**Hard.** _

You stood there for a second, stunned. This couldn't be happening. There was rumbling in the sky before another thunder crashed, louder than the last, making you yelp and bolt. You broke out into a sprint, trying to cover your head to no avail with the lunch boxes.

By the time you got to the store, you were drenched. Head to toe- to the bone! God, you were so cold. Fumbling with the store keys, you tried to unlock the door. Only to drop the keys like three times because they kept slipping from your grip. 

You sighed deeply when you finally managed to open the door and step in. At least since it was raining, customers are unlikely to come in. Wringing out your hair, you turned to look outside.

Oh, you've got to be kidding. 

The rain had stopped.

The next half hour was you trying to dry yourself as best as you can. As you were wringing out your clothes over the sink in the bathroom, Aster had stayed on the counter to keep an eye out on things. Lucky skeleton didn't even get wet! And even if he did, he could have just _willed_ it away. You shook your head, wishing you could do the same. 

The clothes were still damp when you put them back on but there wasnt much else you could do. You shivered, the coldness from the clothes giving you goosebumps, and threw on your apron. 

"y/n!"

You jumped, hand over your chest as you looked over to Aster, wide eyed. He had teleported onto the sink and was looking quite panicked, eye sockets wide, mimicking yours, while beads of magical, blue sweat dotted his skull. 

"there's a lot of people."

It was just one thing after the other today- the store was packed and showed no signs of slowing down. People were yelling over each other- over flowers! You tried your best to cater to everyone, flying from one side of the room and getting pulled back to the other. 

Everyone wanted different things and many of them were losing their patience with you. Your strained smile was faltering with every other person and you could feel yourself quickly being weighed down by all the stress. However, you pushed on. You can do this. 

You were in the middle of making a bouquet- the 5th one for this one customer because they were never satisfied with the ones you made them before when there was suddenly a loud crash. You flinched while gasps rang around the room before it went quiet. Glancing up, you felt even heavier.

Someone had knocked over one of your flower carts. That was the one you were most proud of too... and it was even filled with expensive house plants. There was dirt all over the floor. You watched as people started to go back to what they were doing, some not even bothering to step over the flowers and just trampled on them as they made their way through. 

You bit back tears as you finished up the bouquet, giving it to the woman who was _finally_ happy with the outcome. 

Not being able to afford ignoring your customers, you continued to help them despite wanting to sweep up the dirt and flowers. 

Aster was _livid._

But he couldn't do anything to help- it's not like he can just _**force**_ everyone out... no matter how much he wanted to. All he could do was use his magic to turn the flower cart back upright for you. 

He watched as someone opened a tea canister and spill out the contents. Stars, why? He was about the teleport over and stuff the dried tea leaves into that persons mouth but relented when he saw you stumble over to them, awkwardly laughing and asking the idiot not to do that as politely as you could. 

As lunchtime grew closer, it started to calm down, people going over next door or somewhere else for food or who knows what. You were just glad you could get a moment to breathe. 

You were about to go get your broom to finally sweep up the dirt and trampled flowers when you heard someone come in and scoff.

"Dear god, this place is a pigsty." 

Looking over, you locked eyes with them. She chortled, obnoxiously and stepped back. 

"Even the help looks pathetic! Let's get out of here, darling. This _must_ be the wrong place."

The lady spun on her heels and grabbed her companion's hand, a tall, tan man who would not stop sneering at you, and pulled him away.

You let out a breath you didn't know you were holding. Tears threatening to fall as you turned away from the door. 

This was becoming one of the worst days you've ever had. 

And it's not even noon yet. 

You ran your hand down your face.

But!! That just means that there's still a chance to turn this day around!

Aster scowled at the couple that had just left after insulting you and your store. He had half the mind to shortcut in front of them and shoving them out into the busy street. 

But he couldn't. Turning that flower cart back up took up a lot more magic than he expected. Maybe it was simply too heavy? Plus, you probably wouldn't appreciate him pushing a couple, no matter how rude and obnoxious, into the street in front of your store. A low growl rumbled from him as he sat back against the cashier on the counter. 

He really wished he could do _something_ though..

When you finished helping the last couple of people, you wasted no time to put up the out to lunch sign. You deserve a breather! Excited about the crepes, you waddled over and sat down at counter, taking out the lunchboxes, Aster already sitting down and ready to eat.

Aster opened his and immediately dug in vigorously. Oops- you should have fed him sooner. You're usually supposed to feed soulfounds 3 meals a day if you wanted to keep them around longer for a week. You sighed, he even used his magic a bit earlier to help you. No wonder he was starving. You smiled at the thought of him helping you and opened your own lunchbox.... only to find it to be filled with rainwater.

You blinked, unbelieving what was happening. 

Aster stopped mid-bite and looked at your soggy breakfast lunch, then up to you. His brow bones knit together and you could tell that he was about to offer you his but you were quick to shut him down. 

"Don't worry! I'll just go next door for something, haha. I'll be right back!"

You flashed him a big smile and turned, quickly getting out of there before he could see your conflicted expression.

When you were gone, Aster sat there, staring holes into tbe front door. It was a really bad day for you... He wondered how he could make it better as he picked at his crepes. 

As you were waiting in line to order, someone had cut in front of you. Pursing your lips together, you frowned. The world really had it out for you today, didn't it?

It was kind of funny.

The fact that there seemed to be one bad thing after the other piling on top of you was ugh, terrible, but also so ridiculous that it made you want to laugh and cry at the same time. Like, what was this? What's going on? Has the whole world gotten together to conspire against you? 

You sigh, moving up in line. 

You've had bad days before. But they were never _this_ bad. Haha, well. First time for everything, you suppose. 

And you're not going to give up that easily! 

When it was your turn to order, you had almost expected them to get your name wrong and was honestly surprised when the right name was called. You perked up, maybe today won't be so bad, after all? 

Aaaahh...

You deflated, laughing wryly as you made your way back to your store.

They had gotten your order wrong.. and had given you your least favorite thing on the menu. After everything that happened this morning, you had no energy left to fight. Usually you would have told the line cutter to, you don't know, _not_ cut the line? But you couldn't be bothered, not wanting a chance to get into an argument. All you could do was glare at the guy until he left.

Man.. You just wanted a croissant sandwich and a refreshing sweet tea lemonade. Not a lukewarm ginger honey tea and a wet, soggy cake. Technically, you already had that! You set your haul on the counter and took a sip of the tea and blanched. They didn't even add the honey! That's just a tepid cup of ginger water. And you hated ginger.

You glared at it as if it had offended your mother. 

Aster's low chuckle caught your attention and you glanced over at him, his crepes were untouched since you left for the cafe. He raised his brow bone at you, amused. "what did that cuppa _brew_ to you, babe? is it in _hot water_?" 

You snorted at him and put the vile drink down. "What about your crepes? How come you haven't finished them yet?"

A light blue dusted across his cheeks as gave himself a mental pat on the back for making you laugh. "want to eat with you, so i waited." 

Sitting yourself down, you ran your fingertips across the top of his head. "D'aw." Your cheeks were burning. "Someone likes me~" You mused, acting as if him liking you wasn't an obvious fact. 

He scoffed at you and took your hand in his, rolling his eyelights. "of course, y/n. you're just so _brew_ -tiful."

You narrowed your eyes playfully at him and pulled out the soggy cake. Ahh, tres leches. You've only had this milk soaked cake once a few years ago but the juicy cake weirded you out enough to make you steer away from it. 

Maybe you'll like it this time? 

You dig out the last container and pushed it towards Aster. He sat up, tilting his head. "uh. what's this?"

Taking out a spoon for your cake, you nodded your head towrds the container. "It's for you! Figured you might want some more food since you didn't get to eat this morning." You smile apologetically, "Sorry about that, by the way. You could have eaten when we got here." 

He waved you off, "bah. don't worry about it, sweetheart."

You flushed, pulling your gaze away from him and focusing on the cake in front of you instead. It's not much of a lunch but.. the amount of sugar in it should give you enough energy for the rest of the day, right? 

When you dug your spoon into the cake, milk leaked out and pooled at the bottom of the cake, making you grimace. You hesitated for a second before taking a bite. 

Egh... It's so soggy.

Like a wet sock, wringing itself out on your tongue. The flavor is good though!! But hh.. that mushy and juicy texture of the cake... sticking to the roof of your mouth... You hastily swallowed the bite and let out a sigh. At least you liked the taste? Maybe if you ate more, you would grow to like it. Besides, you weren't one to waste food. Your parents had taught you better than that!

You paused, needing to ease yourself into finishing the rest, you took a sip from your drink and blanched immediately. You forgot what it was for a second. 

Aster was watching you with an amused look on his face as he flipped open the container you set in front of him. You were glad that they at least got Aster's order right. They're even bite sized! He blinked at it, "fried chicken?" 

Nodding, you went to take another sip of your drink but decided otherwise. "Basil fried chicken! I thought you might like it since you really liked the burgers last time." 

He lidded his eye sockets at you and you could have sworn that his eye lights did a little warble but it went back to normal before you could even think about it. "my love for you is _deep fried._ " You snorted, cheeks pink. , What a walnut. 

You took another bite of your cake and shuddered. Aster grin faltered at the sight, "hey, uh. do you want to trade? if that thing is too _fowl_ for you, you should -"

"No, it's okay!" You cut him off, taking another bite of the cake, repressing the urge to take him up on his offer. "I like it, really." The flavor at least, "Besides I got that chicken for you and I want you to have it!" 

He opened his mouth to no doubt argue with you so you took another bite, humming. "It's just the wet part of it that's getting to me. I think I just need to get used to it!"

Aster sighed, leaning back and relented, to your relief. He gave you an easy grin and used his magic to bring a piece of chicken to his face. "heh, okay. if you're _sog_ sure." 

You narrowed your eyes at him, "That was terrible."

His grin turned into a shit eating one as he took a bite, "what can i say? i didn't want to _milk_ it." He pointed at the milk seaping out from your cake, earning him an abrupt laugh from you. Aster's smile softened as he listened to his favorite sound in the world.

Whilst you calmed down, he glanced over to his wilting flower bed, pulling something out with his magic. "hey," he said, catching your attention, "got something for you."

"Haha, what-" 

There, floating in front of you, was a flower crown.  
Adorned with small sunflowers and white hoary stock blooms. 

You gasped, hands flying up to your reddening cheeks. "Wh- did you?! Make this?? For me???" 

He reveled in your bright smile, moving the crown up and plopping it gently down on your head, "yea, uh. i hope you don't mind me taking some of your flowers for this." he said, scratching his cheek with his finger and looking away sheepishly. "just wanted to.. heheh, _light_ up your day a bit somehow."

"Are you kidding? It's wonderful, thank you!" You felt so much better as you took the crown off your head to examine it. Aster made this for you? It's so well made! And in such a short amount of time.. The fact that he cared about you enough to trouble himself with something like this gave you the fuzziest and warmest feeling inside your heart. Your soulfound was really sweet. "How did you make this so fast?" You asked, putting the crown back on. 

The question only gained you a smirk from Aster as he took another bite of his food, "hmm.. i've got my ways."

You laughed, glaring at him lightheartedly. "Oh, my! A man of many mysteries, I see." 

He chuckled, shrugging, "hey, i can't give you all of my secrets. gotta keep you on your toes."

"Don't you think I'm tall enough for you, already?" 

Aster sputtered, laughing a bit himself, and tossed your spoon towards you. "yea, yea, eat your wet bread." 

Your giggles filled the room and the rest of the lunch break went by without any incidents. 

You wanted to say that the rest of the work day was as nice and relaxing just like lunch was but.

You'd be lying. 

A whole group of women had walked in, gawking at everything and got in the way of other customers. People were trying not to shove each other due to how crowded it was. 

More tea was spilled.

Someone had knocked over your cacti and you pricked yourself multiple times trying to clean it up as quick as possible. 

Some absolute _boob_ brought in his lunch leftovers and just _LEFT_ it there on your petunias! Why?!

You were so tired.

It was worse than this morning. 

The cake was not enough to keep you going and honestly, you're impressed with how long you were lasting. 

At least most of the monster customers were pleasant to work with- but everyone else?? NAh, they could all go suck on an egg! 

Your apron was stained with dirt and you swear some of it had gotten into your pockets. 

Sweat was dripping down the sides of your face from how warm and humid the store had become from all of the body heat boiling into the room. It didn't help that you weren't given a moment to rest either! There was always someone who needed _something_ , and frankly, the next time a person asks for something right in front of their faces, you were going to snap! 

People were _rude_ and **insulting** , accusing you of not knowing what a fucking _perennial_ plant was. (Ugh! The _nerve_!)

They left you feeling ashamed- even though you had no reason to be. 

At one point, you found your garlic braids and dried flowers on the walls had been messed with. It looked like someone was trying to?? Eat them???? There was a chunk missing from some of the garlic bulbs that only be described as a bite. Flowers were missing from the stems and if there were flowers, they looked like they had been chewed on.

You grimaced at the thought and pulled the abused bunches down, deciding to deal with them up later. 

When people finally started to leave and the atmosphere had calmed down, you let yourself sit at the counter. Aster had gone to sleep somewhere hidden away- he must have been really tired. 

On more than one occasion, you saw him helping out and preventing things from falling over. He even drove out some rowdy customers somehow- you didn't see how he did it but you remember one of them was crying as they ran out of the store. 

The store was mostly empty now, when only a couple of people looking at your wares and they were all pretty quiet and didn't seem to need any help.

You sighed, trying to relax, but your body felt so heavy that you were starting to worry that maybe you weren't going to be able to get up now. 

The warm, golden sunlight drifted through the room, and though you appreciated the aesthetics and soothing sight, you couldn't bring yourself to feel anything.

Today took so much out of you. 

Maybe some tea would help. 

You turned your back to the room and flipped on the electric kettle you had hidden away on the small desk behind your counter. Taking out a mug from beneath the table, you started rummaging around, trying to find your Tochiotome tea blend. 

"uh, hey, excuse me?"

You jolted, head hitting harshly against the side of the table with a BANG, causing you to hiss. You pressed down on the pain and squinted towards the voice. 

Aster? When did he get so big--

Your eyes widened and you staggered backwards. You could feel your whole face starting to warm as you kind of just stood there, unable to process the skeleton in front of you. 

Said skeleton chuckled awkwardly, rubbing his hand on the back of his skull, white pinpricks for pupils flickering away for a moment before going back to land on you. "eesh, you okay, kid? that sounded like it hurt."

"Oh, yes- haha! I'm fine!! How can I help you... um?" You say, a little too excitedly. The moment you realized that your _soulmate_!! - Wow, it's your soulmate!! In the flesh- er, bone!! - Was standing right in front of you was enough to make you forget about all the mayhem that had happened today. 

He wasn't wearing the same outfit as Aster, which you were so used to, he only had on a plain white t-shirt and some shorts that were similar to Aster's but not quite, and instead of pink fuzzy slippers and socks, this guy had _real_ shoes! In fact, those are some snazzy looking sneakers!

He grinned at you apologetically and you had to try not to stare, "sans. sans the skeleton, nice to meetcha." He shuffled his feet a bit, scratching his cheek with his finger,- wow, his phalanges looked.. so much sharper than Aster's-- "i'm looking to get a bouquet for someone, and a couple of friends had recommended this place to me." 

"Oh, sure! I can help you with that- what kind of message did you want the bouquet to say? Or do you already have some flowers in mind?" Your cheeks were starting to hurt from smiling too much. You just felt so _light_! You wonder how you were going to tell him that the two of you were soulmates- and you wonder if he could feel that slight fuzzy feeling you did? If all that chaos from earlier was what was leading up to this moment, you didn't mind at all! Heck, you'd do it all again! 

"hm, i don't have any flowers in mind but as for the message... could you somehow convey that.. i've been in love with them for a long time?" His cheeks were dusted with a light blue that you were all too familiar with. 

...

Your smile faltered a bit, a simple and soft "What?" spilling out from your lips before you could stop yourself. 

Sans only chuckled a little more, before making eye contact with you, sending shivers down your spine, "yea, there's this monster i have a thing for, for a few years now. i heard she loved your bouquet arrangements and i wanted to let her know how i felt about her tonight." 

His eyes were lidded with complete adoration as he talked about her. 

...

That's the look Aster would give you.

But on the face of your true soulmate, 

the adoration wasn't meant for you. 

You felt your heart sink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoary stock / Matthiola incana: Bonds of Affection; Promptness; You'll Always Be Beautiful to Me
> 
> Sunflower / Helianthus: Adoration and dedicated love. Also are known for being “happy” flowers, making them the perfect gift to bring joy to someone.
> 
> HAHA I'm sorry, i feel kind of bad for this chapter since everyone was so excited about meeting Sans 😂💦 but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless! I've had this planned since the beginning hahaha -  
> Also, the teas I include in the story are real tea blends from Lupicia! I love them so much- they are probably my favorite tea company! 
> 
> Neptune blend: The rich flavour of honey-preserved fruits made with black tea and marigold petals.  
> Flavors; Honey, Tannic, Fruity, Jam, Dried Fruit, Fig, Stonefruits, Vanilla. 
> 
> Tochitome blend: A season-limited strawberry flavored CTC black tea from Kenya scented with sweet and tart strawberry "Tochiotome".  
> Made with black tea, freeze dried strawberries, and strawberry leaves  
> Flavors; Astringent, Candy, Jam, Malt, Strawberry, Sweet, Tart, Floral


	7. sans.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things just don't go as planned.

He didn't even bother to ask you for your name.

The whole time he was there, he just kept talking about _her_. 

About how _**kind**_ and _**hardworking**_ and _**funny**_ she was. 

Everytime he praised her, you could feel your heart sinking even lower. 

Everytime he said her name, his eyelights sparkled.

... It was kind of sweet how it seemed like he just couldn't help himself from talking about her. 

You didn't realize that you didn't get a chance to introduce yourself (not like he seemed to care or notice) until after he left with the bouquet you had made him...

The bouquet that you had made for your soulmate..

A bouquet for your soulmate to give to someone else he was completely in love with..

Funny.

How the world worked sometimes.

Your mind was blank as you sat in the middle of your living room, trying to figure out how you felt. 

Grateful, that you met him so soon? (Thankful that you were shut down so quickly before any more feelings developed?) 

Happy, because he had someone who made _him_ happy? (Even if it wasn't you...?) 

Glad, that he was in love with her... for so long... and was finally telling her how he felt? 

Bitter, because your own soulmate didn't even notice you? 

...Could you even tell him that you two were soulmates? 

But that would mean you could be getting in between him and whoever this **_Tori_ **person is.

How could you bring yourself to do that? To possibly ruin what they have together?

You couldn't. 

Sure, you and him were soulmates. 

But... it wouldn't feel right. 

Ugh, you didn't even _know_ him.

...You knew Aster though. And you knew that if the way Aster acted with you was because he was meant to love you, then that would be the way your _soulmate_ would act with _her_. The thought of it sent unpleasant tingles to your heart and fingertips. 

You shouldn't even feel this way. You didn't have Aster around for that long- you shouldn't be so attached and you shouldn't have been so hopeful. 

You knew from the beginning that soulmates didn't always work out, why did you think that it wouldn't be the case for you?

Aster had caught on that something was wrong the moment he woke up from his nap and had decided to cling onto you, asking you multiple times what had happened. Unfortunately, you just... kind of shut down. Lost in your thoughts. 

The only thing he could get out of you was a frail smile and tiny headpats that were meant to reassure him- and those didn't do _**shit**_ to get him to worry about you any less. 

He sat on your shoulder as you stared blankly at the tv that wasn't even on, his hand rested against your neck. 

What were you going to tell Aster?

What were you going to tell Sans?

Would you even see him again? 

Does he even _want_ to know about you being his soulmate? 

...Probably not. 

What were you going to do with Aster?

Just looking at him, **_hurt_**. 

Just as much as thinking about seeing Sans again. 

But thinking about Aster suddenly out of your life, hurt even more. 

Seriously, it's only been a couple of days- how were you already so attached to your soulfound?

Was this normal??

How do people even go through with letting their soulfound disappear? 

It's only been a few days and you already can't imagine your life without Aster. How?? Why??

Oh, you know why. 

... You just don't want to feel lonely again. 

A quiet apartment... 

Having no one to talk to during the slow hours at work... 

Eating by yourself...

It all reminded you of your life back in your hometown. 

You don't want that. So you shook the thoughts away, not wanting to dwell on it. 

Hah. He really has left a huge impact on you. Before him, everything was fine. You were happy with what you had here. Everything was going so well! You had made friends who actually cared for you and bothered to invite you out and check up on you- it was great! Going to bed by yourself wasn't something you dreaded. But now?? You wanted more. 

In all honesty, you wanted to be the one Sans was in love with. You wanted to be the one he talked about so fondly. Aster wasn't your soulmate. Just what your soulmate could have been. 

A wry laugh suddenly erupted from you as you buried your face into the palm of your hands. You don't even know Sans. Sans didn't even know _your name_! How could you be so greedy? How could today be _ **so**_ \--

**BANG BANG BANG**

"HEY, PUNK!!! LET US IN!!!"

You jolted, staggering off the couch. 

Is that?? 

"I KNOW YOU'RE HOME!!!"

**BANG BANG BANGBANGBANG**

Undyne????

Quickly wiping away the tears that were beginning to form, you made your way over to the door to let her in before she **kicked** her way in... again.

You were met face to face with your fish friend grinning wildly at you, her wife sporting a similar but shy smile right beside her. Undyne wearing a leather jacket over a white tank top and ripped jeans while Alphys wore a shirt of some anime logo you didn't recognize. 

They both seemed really excited, especially when they saw Aster on your shoulder. However, their smiles faltered when they registered your expression. 

"Um." You tried giving them your best smile, despite how tired you felt. "Sup, guys?" 

"W-what's wrong, Y/n?" Alphys' brows furrowed at you as she stepped closer.

Hm. Guess the smile didn't work.

"You look like you're about to cry, punk." You sigh at that. Sometimes you wish you weren't so easy to read. Undyne frowned at you, turning you around and pushing you back towards your couch. "Did... Did things not go well with Sans?"

Alphys closed the door behind her as you sat down and looked up owlishly at Undyne, her arms crossed against her chest with a face full of worry that didn't quite suit her. 

"How do you know about Sans?"

Aster stood up from his place on your shoulder and glared up at Undyne, "who or what is sans?"

Undyne and Alphys glanced at each other for a brief moment before sitting down on the floor in front of you. You felt weird being so high up compared to them so you slid down and sat on the floor as well, together forming a circle of sorts. 

"W-we knew w-who your soulmate w-was... S-so..."  
Alphys looked down as she spoke, fiddling with her fingers. "We t-thought we could g-get you two t-to m-meet..."

Aah.. that would explain why Undyne ran out of your store all of a sudden after seeing Aster.. 

Aster furrowed his browbones as he pieced things together, sliding down into your lap to look up at you. "you met regular sized me today, then?"

You snorted slightly at that, "Regular sized you? Haha, yea, I guess so..." You trailed off, glancing to the side. 

He frowned, taking your left hand and holding it, "what happened?"

Alphys gently took your right hand and squeezed it comfortingly while Undyne patted your left knee. 

Looking up at them, they both had all of their attention on you, waiting for you to answer Aster's question. 

"Uh.. Not much? He was just there to buy a bouquet..... for um..." You looked down as you felt your chest tightening. "A love confession? To whoever Tori is- haha." You laughed weakly, finding the whole situation to be ironic and... stupidly funny.

Undyne gripped onto your knee, getting you to glance up at her. Her expression made you lean back against the couch with your lips pursed together and eyes wide with worry. Man, if looks could kill. 

"Not much?? NOT MUCH???" She threw her arms up into the air, "IF I KNEW THAT FUCKING RAT BASTARD WAS STILL INTO TORIEL, I WOULD HAVE NEVER--"

Alphys hurriedly held onto Undyne's hands, practically throwing herself at her to get Undyne to calm down. "H-honey!! T-the neighbors!!! It's late!!" 

A low growl ripped from Undyne's throat as she closed her eye. "...Sorry, Y/n..."

You blinked, "No, it's okay. The walls are pretty thick here--"

She growled again, glaring at you for a second before her expression softened. " _ **No,**_ you--..no. Not for that. I couldn't give a damn about your neighbors right now." Or ever, honestly, knowing her.

"I'm sorry about Sans... I..."

"W-we d-didn't know he s-still had a thing for T-Toriel..." 

"If we did, we wouldn't have let him go to your store." 

"We w-would have... told you...."

You were speechless. What a small world! You were about to reassure your friends that it was okay until Undyne spoke up again. 

"I thought it was weird that he was asking about your bouquets all of a sudden." 

Huh. You tilted your head at that, "He was?" 

Alphys nodded as she looked back at you, "Y-yes. After Toriel's birthday on Wednesday, h-he was asking where people got the b-bouquets for... her..." Her eyes widened as she spoke, hand hovering over her mouth as if she just realized something. 

Undyne glanced over to her wife, seemingly realizing the same thing because suddenly **SMACK** , she gave herself a HARD facepalm. 

"UGHHH... Of COURSE he wanted to get a bouquet from the place TORIEL liked because he wanted to GET some FOR heR." 

Then suddenly. It clicked. 

Wait.

Did they say Toriel?

As in, _QUEEN_ Toriel? 

QUEEN TORIEL'S BIRTHDAY WAS ON WEDNESDAY? No wonder it was so busy. You didn't know the QUEEN liked your bouquets so much though- And also she was the one Sans was in love with? _Wow,_ okay. If you thought you didn't have a chance before, you **definitely** didn't have one now! 

You sat there, feeling a strange mixture of proud and dejected. 

Undyne sighed, "Seriously, Y/n... We're sorry." 

"Y-yea..."

You smiled and clasped your hands together with theirs, trying to reassure them as best as you could, "Bah. It's okay! Since we live in the same city, we were bound to meet eventually. And about him liking someone else.. I'll get over it. I'll just... need some time. Soulmates aren't guaranteed to work out 100% anyway, right? Besides! Isn't it a good thing that we met so soon? At least I know where I stand, haha." 

The both of them gave you timid nods. They were obviously still worried and felt terrible about it but really!! You'll be fine!! And you told them as such: They had no reason to feel sorry because it's not their fault that Sans liked someone else- and it's not Sans' fault either! It's just... an unfortunate soulmate thing. Whatever! At least you were able to break off your feelings early?? No time waiting to meet someone who didn't like you back was wasted! Undyne and Alphys just nodded along, moods lifting a bit after your rant. 

You sighed, smiling to yourself. You were really grateful to have Undyne and Alphys in your life. Their company was always something you looked forward to. You knew they meant well when they got Sans to go to your store, and it's not like you were upset that they did anyway. You were just upset at the... circumstances.

"So, uh." Undyne pointed at your lap. "What're you gonna do bout him?"

You blinked and looked down. Aster was there sitting quietly in your lap. 

"You mean Aster?"

Undyne snorted at you, "You named him after a flower? You nerd." 

You glared playfully at her before turning your attention back to Aster. His eyelights were gone as he glared holes into the floor, making him look eery. You didn't know he could do that. His usual goofy grin was strained.

"Aster.. Are you okay? What's wrong?" 

He frowned as he looked up at you, eyelights flickering back into existence, his arms crossed tightly against his chest. "what's wrong is. regular sized me is an idiot." 

Alphys gasped while Undyne bellowed with laughter. "GAHAHA. HE'S RIGHT!!! Sans IS an IDIOT!!" 

You giggled a bit, not really having anything to say about the matter. You should have guessed that Aster would be upset about this. But really, it was okay that Sans had feelings for someone else. Who were you to say otherwise? Soulmates, shmoulmates... right? 

You were still trying to figure out how to feel about Aster now that your soulmate was out of the picture. Your soulmate replica.. You loved him, yea, but it was... More platonic than romantic? Somewhere in between. ( Haha, it's not like you could marry your soulfound- that would be like marrying yourself! In a sense. ) ... Is it okay for you to still feel that way? Would it be okay to keep Aster around if your soulmate was off canoodling with someone else? 

"Um... About Aster.. I still want him around... Would that be weird?" 

Alphys shook her head, "N-not at all!! J-just because t-things d-don't work out w-with your soulmate, it d-doesn't mean you can't still have y-your soulfound around. It's... uncommon, b-but not u-unheard of! D-don't take that the wrong way-- I-I think m-most people j-just don't like to b-be reminded t-that things with their soulmate d-didn't work out... E-even people who a-already got together w-with their soulmates like t-to keep their soulfounds a-around sometimes. ." 

Undyne leaned back, supporting herself up with her arms. "Yea, it's not like they're the same person. Well... they kind of are, but you know what I mean. Just think of them as your tiny companion. **Besides,** " She smirked down at Aster, giving him a toothy grin. "Aster is the cooler version anyway."

He grinned back, patting your hand affectionately, "yep. only a real _bonehead_ would not realize his soulmate was right in front of him."

You rolled your eyes at that. Sure, monsters were more in tune with their souls than humans and would usually be able to sense when their soulmate were near but... that was only if they were **looking** for their soulmate. Sans probably didn't care for soulmates, if him not noticing you and the fact that he kept talking about Toriel meant anything. You were disappointed, but if your soulmate could be happy with someone else, surely you could too! ... Eventually. 

Aster winked at you and your smile fell. You turned away before you could think otherwise. Undyne and Alphys JUST said that having Aster around was okay- but was it okay for you to keep flirting with him like this? Where do you cross the line? Thoughts of your soulmate being in love with someone else resurfaced. Ugh.

You'll be able to get over this soon, right? You hope so. You really do. It wasn't fair to Aster...

You were pulled out of your thoughts from Undyne pulling you and Alphys into a group hug. "... I know you said you'll be okay but I still want to go and kick that damned skeleton into the fuckin' sun. Idiot doesn't know what he's missing." 

"U-Undyne!!" Alphys squawked, trying to hold back a smile and failing miserably. 

Giggling, you hugged them back, "Thanks, guys." 

Aster was just like any other soulfound. He loves his mate and he knows he's temporary- though he tried not to think about that part. So when you said that you wanted to keep him around, he was surprised. 

Soulfounds understood completely whenever it was time for them to go, for whatever reason. 

Aster was ready to see you off with a smile -- even if the thought of him leaving you alone after the disaster that was the entirety of today made him want to fling himself into the nearest pit of despair. Sure, _technically_ he would still be with you since you would be reabsorbing the soul fragment that made him who he was, but still. It wouldn't be the same. 

Thankfully, it seemed like that wasn't going to happen. He was relieved. Glad that he could stick around longer and try to make you smile- because you deserved the world. 

The whole damn thing. Skies? Yours. Ocean? Take it. Amazon? No, _**you're**_ amazin'. ( Ha. ) His heart? You've already got it. Everything in between-- you get the point. 

He was happy yet at the same time, he was _seething_. How could regular sized him be so fuckin' stupid? 

Not noticing his own damn soulmate right in front of him??? 

Fucking walnut. 

Fucking douche canoe.

Fuckin'...

Whatever.

That just meant he could keep you all to himself now.

When he woke up from his nap earlier, it was because he could feel your soul shard pulsing painfully inside him. Something had made you upset- and he wouldn't know what or how to help unless you told him! But you shut him out and he could feel your soul shard flaring up with pain again every time you looked at him... so he stopped asking.

Things weren't much better when you left the store but thankfully the world decided that you had enough troubles today and you were able to get home without any incidents.

All Aster could do was sit with you, to let you know that he was there if you needed him. It seemed like whatever had you upset involved him though. But he couldn't think of anything he did that would have made you upset?

It was all brought to light when your overgrown fish friend and her lizard wife came over. 

He was mad at them at first, for being so careless and letting you get hurt. But it became apparent that they regretted it and didn't mean to. Though honestly, what really won him over was Undyne calling regular sized him a rat bastard. That had him snickering. 

When Alphys and Undyne bid their goodbyes to you, Aster was hesitant to get close.

He saw the way you reacted to him winking at you. It was honestly out of habit but he should have known better. Of course you would be feeling conflicted about all of this right now. All of the flirting that is.

Soulfounds were all born asexual and he was no different- he just really liked flirting with you. ( You're so cute, how could he help himself? ) He loved you with all his being and all he wanted was for you to be happy. 

So what was he going to do? How was he going to make you smile when he, being your soulmate replica, just reminded you of your soulmate being with someone else?? Maybe... Maybe you would be better off without him after all?

He held his breath when you turned to look at him. Stars, that frown on your face didnt suit you. He could tell that you were trying to keep yourself together, eyes glazed over with tears that were threatening to fall. You spoke big words earlier but everyone knew how hard you were taking it...

Things not working out with your soulmate sucks. But you can get through it.

He knows you can. Like you said, you just need time. 

He just wished that he could help. 

You blinked away the tears and gave him your best smile. "Wanna eat some pity pizza while watching some dumb clips on YouTube?" 

He snorted and nodded at you, feelings of self doubt washing away from him. He admired you so much. How were you so amazing. Regular sized him really was missing out. Heh. Idiot. 

You woke up in a cold sweat, feeling worse than yesterday.

Your mind was foggy and it was a little hard to breathe. 

Okay, maybe not a little. 

A lot.

You sat up in your bed, sniffling. Your nose was stuffy and your throat felt sore. Ugh. Were you sick? You helplessly pressed the back of your hand to your forehead. Egh, clammy. You can't be sick! It's a Sunday! 

You sneezed.

Aster sat up from his spot next to you and glanced up at you with his eye sockets wide, eyelights hazy. "did you say sumthn?" 

"No, I-" You turned away and covered your face as you were cut off with another sneeze.

Yea, you were definitely sick. 

Peering at Aster through tired eyes, you could see his eyelights warbling as he got up to climb into your lap. "my stars, is that how you **_sneeze_**???" He snickered, cheeks dusting a light blue as he looked up at you with absolute glee, "you sneeze like a kitten, ba- .. y/n." 

Your heart twinged a bit but you hurriedly pushed the feeling away. You tried taking Undyne's advice last night- to see Aster as your little companion instead of your soulmate replica. Aster seemed to have noticed that you felt conflicted about the flirting since he would correct himself everytime he slipped up. 

Imagining your soulmate flirting like that with someone else hurt but honestly, having Aster act differently with you wasn't much better.

You were positive that you would be able to come to terms with the whole soulmate fuckery thing soon but... maybe thinking it would happen overnight was too ambitious. 

You were determined not to let it get to you though! 

Take last night for example, things may have been a little awkward between you and Aster after Undyne and Alphys left but in no time at all, the two of you were laughing it up together to funny animal videos! And then when it was time for bed, Aster had offered to sleep on the couch but the thought of sleeping alone had you in tears-- 

...

Not your proudest moment, to be honest. 

Especially since you ended up crying yourself to sleep anyway...

Uh.

Where were you going with this?

Oh!! 

Right.

Aster was your companion!! Your flirty friend that you loved a little bit more than platonically- and that was okay!! That's what a normal relationship was like with a soulfound! ( You looked it up. ) And you liked the relationship you had with Aster! 

You could even keep calling him your minimate- you just needed to completely disassociate him from Sans. 

Sans.

Your soulmate.

Your soulmate who was in love with someone else--

Fuck.

You were suddenly hit with a dull headache. Maybe if you take some medicine, you can still make it to work today... anything to get your mind off of _him_. 

... You wonder if his confession went well-- 

Nope! Goodbye thoughts!! 

Goodbye, regular sized Sans!!! 

You rolled yourself out of bed, only to stumble harshly to the ground on your knees. 

Damn legs. Why pick today to act like noodles???

The impact sent you into a coughing fit.

Aster appeared in front of you, magic beading on his skull as he reached out for you tentatively. "whoa, whoa! y/n! are you okay?"

You tried clearing your throat in hopes of getting that itch to go away. "Y-yea." The sound of your voice made you wince. It was hoarse. But maybe Aster wouldn't notice? "I just need some meds and then-- _cough_ \--we can get going." 

He grabbed onto your knee, eyesockets void of light. "get going? going where? you've got to be kidding, y/n. you're sick, aren't you. you sound like you ate a bunch of woodchips." You snorted a bit at that, rude!! "you're not going anywhere like this- the only place you're going is back to bed."

"But--" 

"ah- ah. no butts. the only butt i want to see is your butt in bed." Omg. "you couldn't even stand for more than two seconds. bed." 

He crossed his arms against his chest as his eyelights flickered back and sharpened at you, looking at you disapprovingly like a mother scolding her naughty children, "y/n..." Wow, even his tone was motherly. He nodded his head towards the bed and you laughed, giving in.

You guess you wouldn't want to be sniveling all over the plants and customers anyway. Also... the bed was so soft...

"Okay, _mom_. I'll take today off. But I'm going back to work tomorrow." 

He rolled his eyelights at you as you crawled back into bed, "yea, sure. you can got back to work _if_ and **only** if you feel 100% better." Aster teleported onto the bed with you and tucked you in as best as he could, "got it?"

You huffed, nodding as you closed your eyes. 

You were so tired...

Aster couldn't believe it. Did you really want to go to work like that? He had half the mind to smack some sense into you ( not literally ) - but thankfully you agreed to stay home before he had to resort to.. tying you down to the bed... ahem.

He sat on your pillow next to your head, wiping away the sweat on your face and neck with a cool, damp towel every so often. It's been a few hours since you fell back asleep and he had already used your phone to order you food a while ago- chicken rice porridge since it should be easy on your stomach and some basic ketchup fried rice for him. All he had to do now was wait. 

He soon found himself nuzzled up against you without even realizing it. Whoops. Force of habit. He was about to get up but you stopped him before he could, "Mn.. Aster..?"

You placed your hand on top of him and yawned, your voice coming out soft, "Do you think... you could act like how you usually do with me?" Even with him being so close to you, he could barely make out what you were saying. Thank stars for monster hearing. 

Aster sat up a bit, straining to get a good look at your face. "uh. what do you mean?"

"I know you two aren't the same... and I can't stop thinking about what... could be... but I don't want our relationship to change because things didn't work out with my soulmate."

You sniffled as he tried to sit up more. 

"I'm trying to get past it so... could you act like how you usually do...? I think.. it'll help. Like.. exposure therapary? Therapy? Yea, that." You giggled sleepily at yourself for messing up.

He paused, furrowing his browbones at you before laying back down against your cheek with a low chuckle. 

"yea, okay."

He pressed his teeth gently against your skin. 

"i guess i can do that."

Aster said teasingly. Of course he could do that for you.

He felt you smile and turn towards him. "Thanks... honey..."

And then you were out.

His skull erupted in a dark shade of blue, grin twitching on his face.

You were going to be the death of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Undyne: SANS IS BIG DUMB. I'm gonna BEAT HIM UP.  
> Aster: take me with you. i know all of his weak spots
> 
> Sorry for the wait!! :'D  
> I hope this wasn't too rushed 💦 I'm not too happy with how I wrote some of this but 8l !!! I think I can work with it.


	8. home, sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are sick at home.

Depression.

You've fallen into it.

A pit of hopelessness had opened up and swallowed you whole while you were asleep.

Your chest felt heavy, as if everything you hated about yourself had wrapped it's tendrils around your soul and was trying to suffocate you. 

Weigh you down. 

Overwhelm you.

Bury you. 

And you let it. 

Not even putting up a fight. 

Drowning in your own self-deprecating thoughts.

Of _**course**_ your soulmate would want to be with someone else. What was so special about you?

Nothing. 

What made you think you were ever going to be good enough? 

~~You'll never be good enough.~~

You wanted to cry again, let out all your frustrations in the only way you knew how, but at the same time, you couldn't muster up the energy to. 

Too numb.

Too tired. 

Too sick.

You being ill right now definitely didn't help. ( And was also probably how you managed to sleep most of the day away. )

Too sad to leave your bed.

And too fatigued to try to be positive.

You felt drained. 

It also didn't help when you woke up for a moment and remembered what you had said to Aster in your half asleep state. 

God, you were pathetic.

And oh, so selfish.

So embarrassing.

You desperately tried to forget it.

To forget Sans. 

...

Easier said than done. 

The only escape was sleep. So you got a lot of it.

Aster had felt the anguish of your soul through the shard he held within him and did his best to comfort you, sticking close to you so you wouldn't feel alone. 

You appreciated it. Even if you couldn't bring yourself to really look at him. Not right now.

The way you were acting-- it wasn't fair to him. And you knew that. But you just couldn't help it. You hope he would be able to forgive you for being so difficult.

You felt yourself drifting back to sleep when Aster had to leave for something. With your head cloudy with sickness and ill thoughts, you couldn't process what he had said- just that he would be right back. 

It only took him a couple of minutes but you had already lost consciousness by the time he returned.

"babe."

You felt something warm against your cheek. 

Furrowing your brows at the unwelcomed touch, you turned away from it without even opening your eyes.

"c'mon, sweetheart, wake up."

Sweet-who? A whine escaped your throat as you buried yourself deeper into the pillows and blankets. 

A soft chuckle.

"you gotta eat."

_Don't wanna..._

"please. it'll help."

_Sleep helps._

"uh. you can go back to sleep when you're done."

You slowly blinked open your eyes, peeking over at whatever it was that was pestering you and reading your mind with a glare. 

Aster snorted at you, an amused expression on his face. "i'm not reading your mind."

He's not? Then how--

"babe," he was smirking now, "you're thinking out loud."

....

......

Oh. 

Your face felt warm but you couldn't tell if it was from you being sick or from your embarrassment. You decided to ignore it.

"c'mon, sit up. i gotcha some porridge."

"Porridge?" Pushing yourself up obediently, you rubbed the sleep from your eyes. Now that you weren't considered dead to the world, you were more than aware of how scratchy your throat felt. 

And then, everything hit you at once. 

You felt **terrible.**

Your muscles felt heavy, as if your limbs were just hanging by a thread, ready to fall off. Your head was throbbing, the dull ache from earlier still there and clawing at your mind. Your nose uncomfortably congested. Not to mention, you felt insanely warm.

Throwing off the blanket from your clammy skin, you shuddered before pulling it back over you. And then threw away again… only to pull it back over you halfway. It was too hot with the blanket-- yet somehow, it was also too cold without. A small grunt of frustration came out from the back of your throat.

Aster was amused-- yea, you see that stupid, little smirk on his stupid, little smug face-- as he used his magic to place a warm bowl into your lap. Yup, that looks like porridge! You sniffed, trying to take in the aroma that you knew would have been comforting... but was unable to smell anything. You sighed. 

... You just wanted to lay back down... 

Your head hurt. Your chest hurt. Hell, everything hurt. You felt so weak. All you could do was stare down at the bowl of porridge, not really wanting to move. Not really wanting to do anything- except maybe drink some water. Your throat itched and you did your best to hold back the coughs that were threatening to escape. You really didn't want to go spiraling down a coughing fit right now. 

A tall glass of water floated up into your peripheral vision and you turned towards it, startled and nearly poking your eye out on the straw.

"Jesus."

Another chuckle.

"it's just water, babe."

A small smile found itself on your lips as you rolled your eyes and took the glass from the air. The cool water instantly soothed your throat and prevented you from hacking up a lung. Aster sat himself down in front of you with his hands in his jacket pockets. You glanced over at him as you placed the half empty glass down on your bedside table. 

"Thanks, hon--... Aster." You averted your gaze, deciding to focus on the porridge. 

It feels so awkward to call him honey at the moment... You cringed at yourself for doing it earlier. ~~But, maybe… Maybe you are just overthinking things?~~

"... no problem, sweetheart." Your heart fluttered at the pet name and you found yourself glancing over at Aster out of the corner of your eye, his cheeks were dusted with a light blue. "now eat up for me, will you?"

You stared at him for a couple of seconds too long before you nodded a bit eagerly and looked away again. If he didn't mind the pet names, why should you? Right?

You started to eat, momentarily forgetting about a certain someone, mind pleasantly blank for once today without needing the help of sleep. You just didn't have enough energy to think or do anything besides focusing on eating, even if you had no appetite. Every time you lifted the spoon, your muscles screamed at you. Every time you swallowed, your throat would feel irritated. Ugh. Terrible. The porridge didn’t even _taste_ like anything. Though maybe that was because your taste buds were probably fried from being caught with the flu. At least you think it was the flu. Sure feels like it.

As you ate, you felt more and more awake. ( As awake as you could be with a mind and body foggy with influenza. ) Your headache seemed to have faded as well and your limbs no longer felt like they were inches away from being torn from your body. Magic infused porridge, maybe? Hm, probably.

"Did you eat already?"

Aster's eyelights flickered up to your face and for a moment, didn't say anything, as if he was processing the fact that you said something. His eye sockets widened slightly with realization before he rested his chin in his hand, eye sockets lidding with affection for you. The sight of it made your stomach twist and turn.

"no, but don't worry about me, babe." He gave you a slow and lazy wink. "i wanted to make sure you ate first." 

Aster used his magic to take the empty bowl from you as you laid back down into the comforts of your pillows and blankets. The thought of him putting you first made your heart clench. Would Sans have...? You quickly shook the thought away. Sans is out of the question. Besides, you’ve only met him for like… 10 minutes! ~~Get over yourself.~~

Part of you wondered how Aster even got you the porridge but at the same time, you didn't care enough to ask. Aster is smart... That, and you vaguely remember him fiddling around with your phone while you were drifting in and out of sleep. 

"Will you eat now then?" 

Bowl put away out of sight, Aster made his way closer to you, sitting himself down at your side where you could still see him. "later. how are you feeling, sweetheart?" 

Another fluttering feeling made itself known in your chest and you huffed, cheeks no doubt warming up even more. He's... really piling on the pet names now, isn't he...

Pulling the sheets over to hide your face, you meant to give him an affirmative 'mhm' but all that came out was a strange, strangled noise. 

... You could hear him snickering at you. 

"you're cute."

Wh--

“the cutest. i almost can’t blame people for flirting with you.”

You peeked at him from under your blankets, confused. “What are you talking about? People don’t flirt with me?”

His eye sockets widened, looking genuinely shocked. Why was he shocked??? When has anyone ever flirted with-- “you’re joking.”

You pushed the blanket away from your face with your brows furrowed. “No?”

Aster hunched over and ran his hands down his face. You frowned. Surely, you would have noticed if someone was flirting with y-- your train of thought staggered to a stop. Aster’s shoulders were trembling slightly. He was laughing at you.

“snrk-- pfftt, heheheh, ‘m sorry, babe, but--” Aster rested an elbow on his lap as he wiped a single tear from his eye socket, “i knew you were oblivious but i didn’t know it was _that_ bad.” One look at your face had Aster giggling to himself again, “like, why do you think that girl kept touching your arm and complimenting you for?”

You puffed out your cheeks for a moment, trying to remember who he was talking about.

“and that cat guy manning the register at the cafe next door-- you didn’t notice him slipping you his number?”

Is your face on fire? Your cheeks were flaming when you pressed your hands against them so, yes, “Wh-! I did! But didn’t he mean to give it to someone else???”

Aster barked out a laugh and toppled over on his side. You bristled, there’s no way they were flirting?! Why would they?! “B-besides, I saw him winking at someone when he was handing me the cup!”

He snorted, laughing a little harder now, “he-- hAHhaha-- b-babe! he was winking at _you_!” 

“No way?! And that girl you were talking about-- wasn’t she just being polite?! She said my flowers were pretty!” … But now that you think about it, you don't remember her ever specifically saying that it was your flowers that were pretty… 

Your minimate has turned into a ball of giggles as you pouted, "hee, you’re too damn cute, babe.” You pursed your lips together and helplessly glared at him. Aster took a moment to calm down before looking up at you, his eye lights hazy.

"it's okay if you can't tell when people are flirting with you. i'll keep 'em away for ya." 

"Wow, thanks, honey." You deadpanned. 

"d'aw, anything for you, sweetheart." He gave you a dashing wink, grinning that shit eating grin of his before quirking a brow bone at you. "...you know when _i'm_ flirting with you though, right?" 

…

You let out an incredulous laugh, rolling your eyes playfully as you brought up a hand to your chest in mock disbelief. Cue overly dramatic gasp. "What?! You've been flirting with me?! _You??_ My _soulfound_?? This whole time?! Wow! I had nooo idea!!"

Aster chuckled softly, shaking his head at your buffoonery. "heheh… but seriously. people flirt with you all the time, y/n." He said as he gazed up at you fondly.

Covering your cheeks as you felt the blood rushing to them once again, you giggled nervously. "Oh…" Your thoughts on the matter were brief because hearing him say your name all of a sudden had you slightly startled. You were made aware of the fact that he's been calling you pet names the whole day-- and... you were okay with that. 

Why was it such a big deal again??

"so, uh." Pulled out of your thoughts, you glanced up at Aster, "didja know you slept till 8pm?"

Your eyes widened and you choked out a cough, "I what?" You turned to look out the window to find that the curtains were pulled over it. Did you really?

"heheh, yea. it had me wondering if taller people slept longer in bed." 

You turned back towards him and opened your mouth to say something but paused, squinting down at your soulfound. "Was that a pun." 

Aster merely shrugged and gave you a dumb smirk, "i'll let you sleep on it."

With a roll of your eyes, you leaned back and beckoned him over. Aster chuckled, pushing himself up and turning sideways, towards the door. "i still gotta eat, babe." 

"Are you… _resisting a rest_?" 

It was his turn to be caught off guard and he laughed, eyes closing with mirth. You smiled triumphantly, something about seeing him like that always put you in a good mood, especially since you know it was _you_ who caused it, "Just bring your food into bed! If I got the eat breakfas-- uh… dinner in bed, so do you!" 

"heheh, i dunno. sounds like it'll be pretty _crummy_. but. since it's you." He left you with a wink, one moment he was there and the next, he wasn't. 

You giggled softly as you sunk yourself deeper into your bed. 

Aster found himself in the kitchen, grinning stupidly to himself as he heated up his food in the microwave. He's been using up a lot of magic today but thankfully the fried rice he ordered was more than enough for a family of three-- perfect for restoring his energy. He thought back to you as he waited. He's said it before and he'll say it again: Stars, you really were the cutest. The absolute b e s t ! How this _Sans_ couldn't see it the moment he laid eyes on you had Aster perplexed. Rolling his eyelights at his lesser, more idiotic self, he rummaged through the drawers for a spoon. 

After talking about you not knowing about others flirting with you really opened his eye… sockets. It wasn't just because you were oblivious, but your self esteem was quite low. He didn't notice it until now, as he rewinded the conversation in his mind. You were completely unbelieving of anyone flirting with you! Why? Who hurt you?? You're so fucking beautiful? And sweet? And passionate??? Okay, he _might_ be a little biased, considering he was your soulfound but! Those were facts! You're amazing! ...He felt a little bad for laughing as hard as he did now. He made a promise to himself then to make sure you _know_ how great you are every day from now on. Even more so than what he's been doing. 

Anyway, you sure slept a lot today. Well, he did too. But sleep came naturally to him, heh, hell. He could do it with his eyes closed. He snorted quietly at his lame joke, climbing back onto the counter and closing the drawer closed with a flick of his wrist. It was nice napping the day away with you, only waking up a few times to make sure you were still doing okay. 

Sure, he could have eaten his food earlier while you were still sleeping but he really didn't want to leave you alone. What if you needed him? The best place for him to be was right by your side-- the moment you wake up, he'd be there. And it had proved beneficial.

A couple of times you had woken up to stumble to the bathroom with him trailing behind you to make sure you didn't fall over. Other times, you'd asked him for water or tissues in between coughs and sniffles. 

And once, you woke up in tears, apologizing to him for treating him unfairly. Oh, sweetheart. He doesn't blame you for anything. He understood. You and him will be just fine. He told you so as he held your hands, rubbing circles into them until you had fallen asleep again. 

Though you probably didn't remember any of it, seeing as you were so out of it each time. He'd ask you if you were okay and you'd reply with "strawberries" which had him completely bemused but mostly, it had him chortling. You're just _so adorable_. 

Speaking of. 

He opened the fridge and grabbed a box of strawberries with his magic before shutting the door and teleporting it along with his food and himself back into your room. 

Aster appeared on your lap, along with a box of strawberries and a big bowl of… fried rice? That's a big bowl of fried rice. Is he going to eat all of that? As if reading your mind, he gave you a lazy wink and stuffed a large spoonful into his mouth. 

With that answering your question, you eyed the box of strawberries, not wanting to assume that he got them for you. … Even though they _were_ yours. Maybe he wanted to eat them after that giant bowl of rice! You don't know! But man, were you craving strawberries right now. 

Aster snorted, watching you staring at the berries with a raised brow bone, "they're for you." 

Your cheeks turn a light pink, embarrassed that you were so easily read. "O-oh!!" You sat up, careful not to knock over Aster and his insane amount of food and excitedly opened the box. You immediately popped a berry into your mouth after twisting off the stem and leaves, discarding them off to the side. You'll clean that later. Along with the bundled up wads of tissues scattered across the right side of your bed. You turned your head away from the mess, out of sight, out of mind. 

" _Berry_ sweet of you, honey. How'd you know I wanted strawberries?"

"oh… just a _gut_ feeling. you could say it came to me in a _dream_." He gave you a smirk, making you believe that there was more than that but you don't question it as you placed another berry into your mouth. 

"Did you want to watch something while you eat?" You gestured towards the tablet at the end of the bed. "We could pull up something funny."

Aster crinkled his eye sockets at you, "but i could watch _you_ forever." 

Pfff-- you laughed, covering your smile with your hand, "The heck? That would sound so creepy coming from anyone but you!" 

Chuckling, he waved your tablet over and plopped it in front of you both, pulling up Netflix. He scrolled for a bit, munching on his food while you sat back and enjoyed your strawberries. 

"hmm.. scissor seven looks good."

"Oo, okay!" 

You don't remember falling asleep. But as you lie awake at 5 in the morning, you felt at peace. You were still a little sad about your soulmate not knowing you and going off with someone else, but you found that it didn't hurt quite as much as before. 

You felt lighter. 

Content.

Aster had continued his onslaught with the pet names throughout the night and you found yourself completely used to it again. In fact, now you felt a little silly for overthinking. It still felt a little selfish to you, to let yourself have this relationship with your soulfound when your soulmate didn't want you. But fuck it. You were going to let yourself be selfish. 

With that in mind, you turned to your side, cupping Aster, who was sleeping on your chest, in your hands and cradled him towards your face. He stirred for a moment, hazy eye lights flickering at you before he gave you a sleepy grin and leaned in to nuzzle against your cheek. 

Your heart did a flip and you softly nuzzled back, closing your eyes to enter dreamland once again.

Yea. You'll be okay. 

You have Aster. 

**_CRASH_ **

You jolted awake, eyes wide.

What the fuck was that?

Aster?? 

You glanced to the side to see him just as surprised as you were. UM?? If not Aster, was it the neighbors? ...Wait, was that burning you smell?

**_CLATTER_ **

You hear a muffled swear.

**_FWOOM_ **

FWOOM?!

You bolted out of your bed and scrambled into your living room, finding all of the burners in the kitchen turned all the way up and was flaring a whole 2 feet of fire. 

Off to the side, you could make out a small silhouette, similar to Aster's.

_Who?!_

**What!!**

_**Why?!** _

_  
Wait, the kitchen- you need to save the kitchen!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OWO who's this?! Can you guess? 👀


	9. new kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's here!

**What.**

_Huh?!_

**_Who is that!!_ **

The kitchen had seen better days. Whoever that was in your kitchen had decided that they needed **ALL** of the eggs, milk and the _**entirety**_ of a large bag of flour. Eggshells could be seen in a messy pile while the bag of flour had been knocked over, spilling it's contents over the counter and blanketing the floor. The milk, however, was miraculously still in it's container… but instead of twisting the cap off to access the liquid, the whole container had been sliced clean in half! And is that?? It is.. A messy mixing bowl had somehow gotten stuck?? **To the ceiling?!**

You gave the culprit, someone who looked strikingly similar to Aster, a bewildered stare. Said mystery skeleton stood atop the kitchen counter, a hand on their hips as they watched the flames engulf one of the pans. Wh… _Why were they using all of the burners for one pan?!_ You were frozen, stunned, brain shutting off for a brief moment. 

Warm light danced across his form as the fire roared. You could make out a happy grin on their face, but in the lighting and overall hellish atmosphere, they looked almost… _sinister_. Oh, fuck, you need to turn the burners off. Before the whole place turns to ashes-- 

When you took a step forward, they twitched, turning their head towards you. And in that moment, everything felt so agonizingly slow-- Their skull could only be described as _creaking_ silently it's way around, the rest of their body dead still and eye sockets void of any light. Their grin was pulled back so far, it had your heart thudding painfully against your chest. They stared at you with their empty eye sockets and you forget to breathe. 

With a blink, round, blue eyelights were suddenly glowing in their sockets. They spun into stars for a moment, and the skeleton beamed at you excitedly. "OH! GOOD MORNING, DEAREST!!!" 

UH?!

Suddenly the flames were shut off and a yelp rang through the room as a blur knocked the mystery skeleton off the counter. 

"Oh geez," Snapped out of your astonishment, you flipped the lights on and hurried over, finding Aster pinning the other skeleton down on the floor by the back of their skull, pressing their face into the floor. Sharp bones surrounded the air around them and were pointed towards the intruder's head. 

"OWIE…" The intruder groaned, trying to frown up at Aster. "WHAT'D YOU DO THAT FOR???"

Thinking you should step in before someone gets badly hurt, you spoke up, Aster's pet name slipping of you like it was second nature to you at this point. "Wait, honey, don't--" 

You were cut off as Aster glared down at them, a low growl rumbling from his throat (??? You decide right then to stop questioning weird skeleton things), "what do you mean _what?_ " he spat out, " _ **who do you think you are-**_ " From where you were standing, you couldn't see the way Aster's eye sockets widened as his eyelights shrink into tiny pinpricks before the bones around them fizzled out of existence. He pushed himself up, stuffing his hands into his pockets harshly and turned to you, a forced grin on his face and a slight furrow to his brow.

"hey, babe?" His voice sounded a bit rough, as if he was annoyed. "he's a soulfound." 

So… Not a threat? Your legs gave out from under you and you found yourself sitting on the floor, overwhelmed yet relieved. Aster had teleported over to your shoulder, looking at you worriedly. "you okay?"

The intruder-- other soulfound? Had also gotten up and was making his way towards you as he stretched out his neck. Your eyebrows knit at Aster and you breathed in through your mouth to speak-- but doing so only ended up sparking a fire in your throat. You turned away, covering your mouth as you coughed rather violently. 

"OH, NO. DEAREST, WOULD YOU LIKE SOME WATER?" 

A glass of water floated towards you, emitting a bright cyan glow. Where did that even come from?

You cleared your throat, inhaling through your nose as you looked down at the other soulfound. He was kind of loud, huh? Yet you found yourself not minding. In fact, the pitch of his voice was higher than Aster's but it gave you the same sense of comfort. And now that you weren't in a state of panic, you could see that he wore a grey short sleeve shirt along with a light blue bandana tied around his neck and big gloves on his hands that matched. 

"Um," Your voice came out a bit raspy and so you took the glass, taking a sip before continuing, "Thank you.. Uh... Whose soulfound are you?" Aster chuckled into your ear and you felt your cheeks warm. What! You had to be sure! 

Bandana boy beamed at you, eyelights spinning into stars once again. Cute…! "I'M YOURS, OF COURSE!!" 

Aster was having a hard time trying not to scowl at the other, resulting in the other skeleton giving Aster a big, mocking grin. (Not that you noticed either of them.)

Yea. You thought so. But how?? Why?? A million questions raced through your mind now that you were sure he was yours. You've heard about people having multiple soulfounds before- but they always showed up at the same time. Was he hiding from you until now?? No, that would be impossible… you think. How could he even speak? If he's new, wouldn't it be too early for him to be able to do that? And also… Why did he look so much like Aster? 

Aster rubbed circles into the side of your neck and you were pulled out of your thoughts, moving your head slightly to glance over at him. "let's get you back to bed, huh? you're still sick." He used his magic to take the glass from you, placing it down on the counter. 

You were about to agree, even if you were now wide awake from this event, bed sounds nice. Comfortable. Probably more comfortable than this dirty kitchen flo-- Oh… That's right. "But…" You'll have to clean this up.

They both knew what was on your mind and the smile on the new skeleton's face fell slightly. 

"hey, don't worry about that. we got it." As if to emphasize, Aster hopped down, teleporting midway to bandana boy's side, and threw an arm around his shoulders. Aster was a tad taller than the other and it almost looked like Aster was gloating about the slight height difference… but you weren't sure. "i'll keep an eye on the new kid."

"MWEH HEH.. I Apologize For The Mess… I Was Still Adjusting To My Magic." Bandana boy looked down guiltily and you found yourself not being able to be upset. It didn't look like anything was broken anyway. 

"It's okay! No harm done!" ..You don't think. "Let's just worry about it later."

You held out your hand and Aster immediately poofed into his smaller form and walked onto it. Bandana boy hesitated and you waited patiently, giving him a smile. His expression brightened and he poofed as well, climbing into your hand with Aster. Cute… It's almost hard to believe that he was the cause of your scare this morning. 

You pushed yourself up carefully, looking into the pan on the stove top. "What were you, uh.. Trying to make, anyway?"

"BREAKFAST!! FOR YOU!!" 

You grimaced at the lump of… something. It was completely charred black and you had no clue what it was supposed to be. "... Oh." Well, it's the thought that counts.

"Thank you…?"

"OF COURSE!! I WANTED TO MAKE A GOOD IMPRESSION! THOUGH.. IT SEEMS THAT I HAVE FAILED.." 

You frowned and brought up your other hand to better support the two of them. "Not at all!" A genuine smile made its way on your face as you brushed your thumb lightly against his cheek. "I can tell that you're very sweet." 

His skull bursted into a cyan blue and he leaned into your touch as you rounded the corner into the living room. His eye sockets lidding and eyelights hazy. "Not As Sweet As You, Dearest..!"

Your cheeks warm and you look away with a perplexed laugh. Oh no. Another flirt.

Aster was quiet as he watched the two of you interact, his eyes lidded wearily. The thought of suddenly having to share you made his metaphorical blood boil. This other soulfound didn't belong here. If you were meant to have multiple soulfounds, they would have shown up at the beginning. Yet… The soul shard in the soulfound's chest most definitely belonged to you. 

It was the only reason why he retracted his attack so quickly, in fear of hurting you. He gave a sigh through his nose when you blushed at the other's antics and Aster ran his fingers down over one of his eye sockets. Where did this other soulfound come from? He's glad to see you happy but… he got up from your hand, getting you to look down at him.

"What's up, honey?" 

_Stars, he loves it when you call him that._

New kid perked up at the pet name, glancing over at Aster and then at you. ~~He hoped he would get a pet name from you too…~~

Aster gave you an easy grin as he tilted his head back towards the kitchen. " 'm just thinking we should get cleaning now since we're already here. it won't take long, sweetheart." That, and he had a few questions for the new kid. But you didn’t need to know that. 

"Are you sure? You really don't have to-- I can just do it myself later."

"NO, DEAREST. HE'S RIGHT! BESIDES, I MUST TAKE RESPONSIBILITY FOR MY ACTIONS AND YOU ARE ILL. YOU ARE TO REST THAT GORGEOUS HEAD OF YOURS."

You snorted, grinning awkwardly as your face was set aflame. "O-oh."

Aster smirked up at you, "and you can use this time to think of what to call new kid over here. cause i'm sure you've been calling him something silly in your head… like 'bandana boy'?" 

Right on the nose. 

You spluttered, suddenly having the urge to drop the two skeletons so you could hide your face. Were you that obvious? Predictable? You huffed at him, narrowing your eyes, "It's better than ASS-ter. Emphasis on the ASS."

Aster's eyelights dilated and he guffawed, bending over on himself as he shook with laughter, "oh, stars." He wheezed in between giggles, "i can't believe this. you gave me this name-- i'm starting to _ass_ -ume you were just setting me up for failure." 

"You're right- you were bound to be a dis- _aster_. But if it makes you feel better, we can call it an _ass_ -ident." 

Bandana boy frowned as you and Aster snickered at each other, his face somehow scrunching up, as if he had smelled something repulsive, "YOU TWO HAVE THE WORST SENSE OF HUMOR." 

You gasp softly, eyes widening. "How could you!” You whisper shouted, still grinning because you couldn’t help yourself, “We have an _ass-tounding_ sense of humor!!" 

Bandana boy grimaced but you don't miss the corner of his mouth twitching up just slightly and the soft cyan dusting his cheeks. A barely audible 'mweh' escaping from him gets you smiling stupidly to yourself. 

Aster chuckled lowly and gazed up at you, "alright, babe. go haul your ass to bed."

Pff--

"DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO VULGAR?"

"how, by saying ‘ass’?"

“WHAT ELSE WOULD IT BE?” He rolled his eyelights at the taller skeleton, disbelieving.

Aster’s grin sharpened, his eye sockets creasing with mirth. “alright, you don’t have to be so s _ **ass**_ y.”

The other’s frown deepened as Aster’s grin grew. “besides, i wasn’t the only one-“

"IT'S CUTE WHEN _SHE_ DOES IT." He said with no hesitation. 

“...everything she does is cute." Aster said back, as if offended. 

You press your lips together, furrowing your brows. 

"see?" Aster’s eyelights warbled as he grinned up at you fondly. His voice softer than usual, letting you know just how genuine his feelings were. "adorable." 

"THAT WAS NEVER A QUESTION!"

Without any warning, you tossed them both onto the couch. The two of them tumbling in different directions as you briskly made your way into the bathroom to hopefully find some peace and a way to cool down your face.

After you left, the two of them got started with cleaning up right away. Both had things they wanted to say to the other but both had it set in their minds that cleaning was first priority. You were still sick after all, they didn't want you to have to push yourself. And the sooner they finished, the sooner they could get back to you. 

Aster showed the new kid where all the cleaning supplies were and they immediately got to work. Him putting the dirty dishes in the sink and throwing away the trash while the other wiped down the counters and floor. It continued like that for a while, apartment quiet aside from the occasional clinks and clanks.

"hey."

New kid paused, looking up from his work. Aster was leaning against the wall, both hands in his pockets, indicating that he was done. His brow bones furrowed as he tried to find the words. He _could_ act how he felt, angry and jealous at this newcomer, for making him _share_ you. But there was no point. He was your soulfound as much as Aster was. Doesn't mean he can't be **bitter** about it though. Still, he plays it cool. As cool as he could, anyway..

"do you know where you came from? it's obvious you're her soulfound, but you're a bit **late** to the party, don't you think?”

The smaller skeleton frowned, "I AM NOT SURE MYSELF. I JUST KNOW THAT I WOKE UP IN BETWEEN THE TWO OF YOU A COUPLE OF HOURS AGO. THE STRANGEST PART IS THAT WE LOOK ALMOST IDENTICAL." 

"yea? and it just doesn’t make any sense. it’s as if your other self just popped into… existence… or…… something…" Aster trailed off, looking down off to the side with his hand covering his strained grin. The different possibilities cycling around his mind coming natural to him. It.. couldn't be… But. It would explain things. It would even explain why they both look so similar.

The shorter skeleton got up, brushing off his pants. He was done wiping down the counters, and now the floor, too, was sparkling clean! He nodded once, proud of hinself before looking over to see the one named Aster still deep in thought. He squinted a bit at the other before going to put the cleaning supplies back to where he found them...

...Which was on the other side of the kitchen. But it was nothing the magnificent him couldn't handle! Although he knew he could teleport, he didn’t like the idea of using it often. Especially if it's just a few feet away! It felt… lazy. 

He glanced back at the cleaning supplies. They were much bigger than he was, even in his default form. Standing at 6 and a half inches, the spray bottles loomed over him. He knows he could pick them up easily with or without his magic, like he’s done before, but he was already drained, not having the chance to eat something yet. 

He could ask the other to do it, he supposes. But… he didn't really want to. Call it pride or pettiness, it didn't matter. Like Aster, he wasn't too happy about there being another soulfound to share you with. He had a feeling that it wasn’t supposed to be this way, but he can’t deny the fact that Aster was here first.

Speaking of you, he wonders what you've been up to. He's been paying attention while he was cleaning, listening to every little thing he could, and he realizes that he hasn't once noticed you leaving the bathroom. 

“HEY, YOU!”

Aster jolted, thrown out of his thoughts as he glared towards the shorter skeleton, slightly annoyed that he was interrupted. “what?” 

“SHE’S BEEN IN THERE FOR A WHILE. IS THAT NORMAL?” 

Aster pushed himself off from the wall and glanced towards the small hallway leading to your bathroom. “...huh. now that you mention it..” You don't usually take this long.

“I WILL GO CHECK ON HER!” The smaller skeleton teleported himself right outside the bathroom door, cleaning supplies forgotten, and Aster following shortly after. 

“DEAREST, ARE YOU ALRIGHT IN THERE?” 

A small splash could be heard from inside and he knocked on the door, “YOU ARE NOT DROWNING, ARE YOU???”

Aster snorted, “she wouldn’t answer if she was drowning. you good, babe?”

…

…….

…………...

You weren’t answering.

Aster’s palms- if you could call them that- started to sweat as one of his eye sockets blazed with magic, ready to tear down the door. 

“DEAREST??!”

“Huh- What?” 

“DEAREST, WE ARE COMING IN.” 

“Wha- wait, don’t!!” 

The door slammed open and you jumped, water splashing onto the floor as your hand covered your mouth to prevent yourself from screaming bloody murder. 

You caught a blur of two different shades of blue forcing their way in and you did your best to pull the shower curtains shut, sinking yourself deeper into the bathtub.

"What are you two doing?!"

"YOU'RE OKAY??"

"Of course I'm okay!! Why-"

"you weren't answering us, sweetheart."

"Wh..? Oh.. I … might have.. fallen asleep?"

…

The curtains start to pull back and you panicked, flinging out your hands to keep them still. Why were they..?!

"YOU CAN'T _FALL ASLEEP IN THE BATH???_ YOU ARE ILL!!" 

"you're gonna get worse, babe. you should come out."

The curtains were pulled on again and you tightened your grip, letting out a squeak.

"I'll be out soon!! As soon as you guys leave!!" 

The smaller skeleton's face exploded in color as he realized what he was doing. He turned around, seeing Aster with a tense smile and a light dusting of hue on his face as well. 

"OH. O-OF COURSE!!" He bounded past Aster and out the door until you could hear him yelling in the distance, "I WILL BE WAITING!!"

Aster cleared his throat after a couple long seconds of silence, "we'll, uh… be in the living room."

The door clicked close and you waited a bit before peeking your head out, to see if they were really gone.

You know nothing could ever come out of the relationship you have with your soulfounds, but hell if it still wasn't embarrassing…!! Not to mention you literally just met one of them… You decide to sink back into the bath for just a little longer. 

Back in the living room, Aster was leaning back on the couch, staring up at the ceiling, while the new kid laid face down, his bright blue skull pressed into the cushions. 

Several awkward seconds ticked by and they could occasionally hear the soft splashing noises you were making, doing whatever it is you do in a bath. 

It wasn't helping them calm down at all. 

They needed a distraction. 

Something to break the silence.

Aster nudged the other skeleton with his foot causing him to glance up, only to grimace at Aster's slipper being so close to his face. "EW." The blush immediately faded from his skull. 

Aster snorted as the other shoved his leg away, raising a brow bone at him, "rude." 

New kid threw his arms out towards Aster, baffled, " _YOU'RE_ THE RUDE ONE! WHO _KNOWS_ WHERE YOU'VE BEEN?!"

Aster chuckled lightly, amused, "i should be asking _you_ that. but i think i've got an idea."

The new kid sat up, hands in his lap as he cocked his head to the side and furrowed his brow bones together, "YOU DO?" 

"it's just a theory." Aster hummed as he nodded once, looking away for a moment before locking his eyelights with the other's, "know anything about alternate universes?" 

It was then when you emerged from your bath, already clothed in something light, with a towel over your shoulders to keep your wet hair from dripping everywhere. 

Both of their attention instantly went to you and you were taken aback by how quickly their eyes were on you. You sniffled, cheeks still pink from the earlier incident and you gave them a timid wave. "Hey.. Am I… interrupting something..?" 

The shorter skeleton's skull started to tint a bright blue again as his eyelights spun into stars and he waved back at you excitedly, "OF COURSE NOT, DEAREST. COME SIT WITH US!!" 

Aster just shook his head and beckoned you over, "we're just talking about where new kid might be from. you should hear this too." 

"You have an idea?"

You shuffled over and sat down on the floor, seeing as the two of them already made themselves comfortable on the couch. And like this, you could easily sit face to face with them. 

"kind of." Aster eyed you for a moment, the flush on your cheeks made you look so… kissable. He averted his gaze, trying to drain the blue from his face, nodding towards the other skeleton, "but first, did you think of a name for him?" 

Uh.

Your eyes widened as you shifted your eyes over at the smaller skeleton. You… weren't thinking about that at all. Once you stepped into the bath, all you could think about was how nice it felt for your weary body. The steamy bath even helped clear your sinuses a little. And after that, you thought about the new skeleton's demeanor and how it was so different from Aster's yet at the same time, so similar. Thinking about anything but of a name.

He was looking back up at you, positively beaming. A wave of guilt hit you as you smiled back nervously. You had _one job_ , Y/n. **_One!!_**

"Uh." You clawed your mind for a name, voice wavering, "B…?"

"snrk- what, _b??_ short for _bandana boy_??"

"No..!" Yes...

"are you naming us after the alphabet, then? since you named me aster, would you like to just shorten it to a? if there is another one of us, will you call them c?"

You laughed, covering your face, "Don't tempt me! I'm sorry I'm bad at names!!" ~~Haha, as if there were going to be more of them, anyway--~~

"I LIKE B!! BUT ASTER IS A FLOWER, RIGHT?" New kid pushed himself up and stood confidently, posing with his hands on his hips and a smug grin on his ~~lips~~ face. "IS THERE ANY FLOWER YOU COULD THINK OF THAT REMINDS YOU OF ME?" The back of his bandana seemed to be flowing heroically in the wind… despite there not being any. You don't question it. 

Instead, you giggled, leaning yourself against the couch with your cheek resting against your hand. "Hmm.. Well, the blue you're wearing reminds me of hydrangeas. But that's kind of a mouthful for a name..." 

"TRUE… WHAT IF YOU SHORTENED IT TO HYDRAN!! THAT SOUNDS COOL!" He bounced and that had you smiling even more. How was he so cute???

"Sure! A cool name for a cool guy!" 

He grinned proudly for a moment, boasting, "OF COURSE...! BUT.." He stopped, looking off to the side, hand on his chin.

You tilted your head and frowned a little, "But?"

"ON SECOND THOUGHT, I PREFER B!! YOU WERE THE ONE TO THINK OF IT AFTER ALL!"

You could feel your face heating up and you leaned away, looking over at Aster as if he would help you. Which was a mistake because he was just smirking at you-- amused and teasing. 

"you know what this means."

You don't. And judging by that absolute shit eating grin of his, you don't think you **want** to know. 

Aster's grin sharpened, his eye sockets creasing with hilarity, "you've got an ** _ass_** -ter and a _b_ for **butt** on your hands."

B groaned loudly, throwing his hands up in the air dramatically before slapping them into his face. "YOU'VE RUINED IT!"

You broke out laughing and had to lay yourself down on the floor, a giggling mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!! Sorry for the wait! I've been drawing a lot of skeletons over at my [Tumblr ](https://jyuseu.tumblr.com/)!! //7// and even wrote a bit over there too! Maybe come say hi? Ask questions? q vq If you'd like!!
> 
> Edit: Redrawing photo for this chapter,,, unless I forget


	10. b for bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a kind of?? Relaxing day with B and Aster.

"heheheh… b for baby."

B crawled over to you, clinging to your arm helplessly, "PLEASE," He looked up at you, giving you the saddest and biggest puppy eyes you've ever seen, his blue eyelights glistening. Real puppies would be put to shame if they were compared to B. "MAKE HIM STOP." 

"b for boob."

You couldn't help but giggle as B scowled at Aster, which only encouraged the other skeleton to keep going. 

"b for bruh."

You cover your smile with your towel and B huffed, narrowing his eyes at Aster and then at you. He realized that you were most definitely anticipating the next stupid thing to come out of Aster's mouth.

"b for--" 

"BETRAYAL!" He shouted when you wouldn't stop giggling and you laughed a bit harder-- almost getting yourself into a coughing fit but you managed to hold it together.

"Aww, don't _be_ like that, B." You set aside the towel to lean against the couch and lay your head down on the seat as you held out a hand for him. B's eye socket twitched at your lame attempt at a pun yet he leaned into your touch anyway.

"I'm sorry. And Aster's sorry too!" You glanced over at said skeleton when he snorted, raising a brow at him, " _Aren't you_?" 

Rolling his eyelights, Aster plopped back against the pillows semi-dramatically, waving his hand at the both of you. "sure, sure. my deepest apologies."

You could hear B grumbling into your sleeves, "I Don't Forgive You," and you did the best you could to stifle your amusement by pursing your lips tightly together… You probably looked constipated.

"anyway…" Aster nodded his head towards B, "i think i have an idea of where baby blue might've come from."

B gave a loud sigh and instead of retorting, let himself be comforted by you. He couldn't be bothered anymore. You patted his head as you tilted yours, "Yea?"

Aster's eye socket twitched slightly as he watched you and B canoodling, a displeasing feeling inside chest distracting him for a moment. It just got worse when B turned his way while you distracted, giving Aster a cheeky little sneer as he pushed himself closer into your touch. "...yea." He cleared his throat, getting up from his seat and walking over to you and B, who had made himself at home curled up against your palm. He pushed B aside and sat down next to him despite B's reluctance to share the space. "UGH." 

"he's probably from an alternate universe." Aster said bluntly as he got comfortable. 

So bluntly, in fact, that you were left speechless, trying to process it. You couldn't, not that fast, so the most graceful thing you could have said was just, "Oh." 

An alternative universe? You pondered on it. From monsters coming out from some hole with technology and magic that was new to everyone on the surface, to little tiny soulmate replicas with a mind of their own following people around… And souls! Souls were also a thing people didn't think was real. So you suppose… there are probably weirder things out there. 

It would definitely explain why B was so similar to Aster, yet was also completely different! 

"That makes sense."

Aster chuckled, slightly taken aback that you accepted his theory so easily. B, on the other hand, was a bit more skeptical. "ANOTHER UNIVERSE? ARE YOU SURE?? HOW WOULD THAT EVEN HAPPEN?"

"not sure. probably through a machine or something but it's the only thing i could think of that made the most sense. the bigger you might've gotten pulled from his universe into this one- dunno why, but since he's also y/n's soulmate, poof. here you are." 

"What. So. I have?? Two soulmates now?"

You find yourself getting stared at.

"you're okay with the idea of an alternate universe but having another soulmate is questionable?"

B frowned, sitting up from his spot, "I THOUGHT IT WAS OBVIOUS THAT YOU HAD MULTIPLE SOULMATES."

Your hands flew to your face, covering it as your cheeks began to warm. "I…!! Didn't think that far!!!" 

A snort. And a pair of starry eyes.

"that's hilarious."

"YOU'RE ADORABLE."

"I'm leaving." 

You got up, turning away and started heading towards the kitchen, despite their whines and protesting. You didn't make it very far when you realized that Aster was on your shoulder, and B had somehow managed to attach himself to your hip.

"sorry, babe. can't let you off by yourself unless you're going back to bed."

"tHAT'S rIGHT, dEAREST!" ... Does he sound muffled? Or are your ears stuffy? You looked down to where B was hanging, finding his face smushed up against your side. Oh.

You cupped B into your hands as he huffed, "DON'T TELL ME YOU FORGOT THAT YOU ARE ILL." 

And as if on cue, you sneezed. 

"SEE?! ILL!! GET TO BED!!!"

You couldn't help but laugh at how energetic this small skeleton was and continued on your way. "Okay, okay! But could I do that after we eat? I bet you guys are hungry. I can't remember if soulfounds get hungry or not. But you probably need some food after all that cleaning-- thank you for that, by the way- Ooo, it's so clean!"

A soft chuckle breezed past your ear, "heheh, we don't _feel_ hunger, babe. just tired if we don't have enough magic energy." 

"BUT I COULD NEVER GET TIRED OF YOU, DEAREST!!"

PPft! You turned away, caught off guard. You were going to die soon. It's inevitable. Your heart can't take this onslaught of cute. 

Aster held back his annoyance at B as he patted your cheek for attention, trying to keep his grin relaxed as possible, "what's for lunch, honeybunch?" The pet name making B want to throw something at Aster. Something that would wipe that smug grin off his face. 

...Having to share you with the other was going to take a while to get used to...

"Well, let's see what we have…" As you brought B up to your other shoulder, you shuffled over to the fridge to take a peek inside. The cold air from the fridge and the cool metal on your finger tips made you shiver and huddle into yourself. 

Some carrots… Chicken thighs… Half a piece of a water sausage on a plate… Wh.. Why just half? As you stood there furrowing your brows at the half eaten sausage, it started to tremble until it floated up and out until it landed into Aster's waiting hands.

"...Are you going to eat it cold?"

He grinned. Eating it whole.

Oh…

You held back a grimace and turned away from him.

"aw, babe… are you giving me a _cold shoulder_ now?"

….Don't laugh. Don't give in.

"DID YOU EAT THAT CHILLY LIMP MEAT JUST TO MAKE A PUN?"

You lost.

Aster chuckled, satisfied, because doing something to see you happy would always be, "worth it."

The three of you decided to make some cream stew. Something nice and warm to help you feel at ease! Though you're not too sure if the cream would help with your throat, which seemed to be getting itchier by the minute… But you'll worry about that later.

Aster and B seemed to have used up most of their energy from cleaning and to their dismay, you told them to just sit down and rest. Poor B looked like he was about to topple over when he was trying to roll the cleaned potatoes over to you! 

Aster had a bit more energy to spare but even then, you refused to let him help. You're not sure how much energy they're able to use up until they run out for good so… Better safe than sorry! Besides! You wanted to make something nice for them. 

You vaguely remember something about monsters being able to sense intent in food and other handmade things… You wonder if soulfounds can sense intent in things as well. Maybe baking while you're mad is a thing you shouldn't do anymore..? 

With good intentions in mind and apron tied, you got to work. You're gonna make this the best stew they've ever had!

When you finished adding everything you needed into the pot, all there was left for you to do was to let it simmer for a bit. It's been quiet since you kicked the tiny skeletons out of the kitchen after they tried to sneakily help you… From cleaning up the vegetable scraps you left on the table, to stirring the pot with magic from afar…

Too quiet… Suspiciously so…

You peeked your head out from the kitchen, looking around to see them nowhere to be found. Where could they be?

Taking off your apron and hanging it on the wall, you made your way quietly into the hallway. 

As you got closer to your room, you could hear some rustling as well as some chitter chatter. Are they getting along? 

"b for bonkers."

"OH MY GOD!!!!"

Ah. 

Turning the corner and into your room, you find the two of them sitting in the middle of the floor… folding your laundry.

"What are you dumb beans doing? Is this what you think resting is?"

B, who was faced away from you and the door, threw his hands up guiltily, throwing the shirt he was folding into the air and landing onto Aster's flabbergasted face, covering him. "D-DEAREST!!" Wow… You're so glad that you kept your underwear in a separate wash bag. 

He slowly turned to look at you… Giving you a stupidly cute, stupidly heart warming, nervous smile. "You Are Done Already..?" 

Aw.. How can you stay mad at that… No!!! Y/n, no!!!! Stand your ground!!! 

… Who were you kidding.

You sighed, kneeling down next to them and picking up the shirt off of Aster who thanked you with a cheeky wink. You were almost tempted to bury him. 

"Mweh Heh. IT'S OKAY. WE HAVE BEEN SITTING HERE THE WHOLE TIME! SITTING IS RESTING!!"

Laughing lightly, you stacked up the folded piles and stood back up. "I appreciate you helping me so I'll let you off the hook this time, but if you don't rest when you need it, I'll be real mad!!"

"d'aw. she loves us." Aster cooed, getting up as well. 

"Yea!! And I worry!" 

"......"

You looked down at the two of them, wondering why they both suddenly stopped talking, only to find both of their cheeks flushed with magic. "Uh."

"you love us?"

UH. 

"WOWZERS AND IT HASN'T EVEN BEEN A DAY SINCE I MET YOU!"

Your own cheeks start to burn and you let out a nervous laugh, "I didn't say that." 

"b, did you hear that? she said she loves us."

"YES, SHE DOES." You do, but…! Saying it out loud is..!

"Oh, wow!" You looked over to the wall and pointed. "Look at the time!" Aster and B looked over to the same spot you did, only to find an empty wall. When they looked back to where you were, you were already gone, leaving the folded laundry piled up neatly on top of your drawer.

"damn, she's perfect."

"I LOVE YOU TOO, BEAUTIFUL!!!"

"I can't hear you over all this yummy stew!!!"

"are you sure that's not the sound of your love, babe?"

You covered your face in distraught, "Just come eat, already!!"

The first thing B and Aster did after you ate your fill was practically bully you back into bed. With their magic reserves all filled up, they were unstoppable. If you tried to pick up the dishes, they'd use their magic to make it seem like it was glued to the table! They wouldn't even let you turn on the tv- the remote taunting you from above and always just slightly out of reach. 

"2PM MEANS SNOOZE PM."

"That's-"

"he's right, babe. if you don't snooze, you lose."

"Wh-"

"YOU DON'T WANT TO BE A LOSER, RIGHT, DEAREST?"

"But I-"

"i don't want to be a soulfound of some loser, sweetheart."

"Oh my god."

B, after tucking you in and making sure you're comfortable, left to go clean the kitchen again for you- no objections! Aster brought you some tea as well as some tissues. 

"tissues for your issues," he had said while smirking, as if he was _so_ clever. 

They wouldn't give you anything to do- not even a book to read or your phone to check. Sleep was the only thing you were allowed to do. 

Aster went off to see if he could find some cold medicine in the cupboards, telling you to yell if you needed anything. 

Left alone in your bed with nothing but the sound of movement outside the room to listen to, your mind was left to wander. 

"why are you always clinging to her, huh?"

"I Could Say The Same To You." 

Aster sighed, complicated feelings swirling inside him left and right. On one hand, he's going to have to share you with that short stack over there, but on the other… Maybe the bigger short stack wouldn't be such an idiot like **_Sans_** was. Maybe _that_ soulmate would actually treat you right.

Looking over his shoulder, B was found dangling off the table, trying to get down without teleporting. 

…

Or maybe bigger B was just as hopeless as this one. 

B was finally able to swing himself onto the floor, sticking the landing. Dishes cleaned and put away, he was filled with pride and was ready to make his way back to you. But when he noticed Aster glancing at him from the drawers, his mood soured and he frowned at the other, keeping his voice low just in case you were sleeping already. 

"What." 

Medicine found, Aster pulled one of the tabs off and teleported it along with himself next to B. "let's chat." 

"Soulmates, huh…" You mumble to the empty room. 

Does this mean you have another chance if there's another soulmate out there for you? But… if bigger B is just Sans from an alternate universe, wouldn't he also be in love with someone else? Or ..? Maybe not? 

You feel your brain frying. Wait, if bigger B is Sans alternate self, would his name still be Sans? It would, right?? You turn over to your side, closing your weary eyes. 

What were the chances of you meeting _Sans 2_ anyway? Either way… Maybe it would be best if you didn't mention having his soulfound. Just to be safe and not make things weird if you do meet him. 

What if he likes the Toriel in this universe too? 

You shoved that thought right out of your mind.

There was no use thinking about it!

None!

The thought of a 2nd soulmate should have been exciting! 

You wanted to be hopeful… but at the same time, doubt was clouding your mind and your heart. You start to hope that you don't meet Sans 2. Besides… if they were able to come into this universe somehow, wouldn't they be able to go back to theirs as well? Would B leave then, too…?

"babe?"

"Wuh?" You opened your eyes to see Aster in front of you with a tab of medicine and B at his side.

"DID YOU SLEEP WELL?"

The room was darker than it was a few moments ago.. Did you doze off?

"It doesn't feel like I slept," you sniffled, sitting up as Aster handed you the medicine. "Thank you." 

"do you feel ok?"

"Mn.." You peeled away the aluminum on the medicine tab, putting the two pills into your mouth before washing it down with the tea nearby. 

"WOULD YOU LIKE TO REST SOME MORE, DEAR?"

"I think I'm okay! I kind of don't want to be laying in bed anymore..."

You just want to find something to distract yourself from your thoughts. TV sounds like a good option.

Aster's brows furrowed up in concern, "you're still sick though, babe. bed's the best place to be." 

"Anywhere is fine as long as I'm laying down, right? I can lay down on the couch!" 

B and Aster took a quick glace at each other before they both crossed their arms to look at you with disapproval… completely in sync. You were baffled. But decided not to comment.

"...We can watch something funny?"

"i'm in." Aster closed his eyes and nodded, his arms falling back down to his sides, happy with the outcome. His sweetheart resting on the couch with funny tv? Heaven. 

"OH, WHAT! THE COUCH IS NO PLACE FOR MY DEAREST TO REST." 

"B, please?"

You bundled yourself up in the blankets and stuck out your bottom lip a little, giving him a small pout as you blinked your weary eyes at him. To B, you kind of just looked like a burrito. But a fuckin' cute one. He rolled his eyes and succumbed, cheeks tinted. "FINE. BUT I WANT SNACKS. And Hugs." 

You cackled like a little gremlin as you carried out your blankets and pillows to the couch. Aster was already there, looking at you with amusement. You're fuckin' adorable. "you're that excited?" 

"Yea! I just remembered that there's a new episode today of this show I really like!" You plopped yourself down and wrapped yourself as best as you could so you could still operate the remote. Aster crawled in through the gaps of the blankets and poked his head out next to yours. 

" s'it funny?"

"Oh, I think you'll love it."

Suddenly, a small bowl of haphazardly cut apples was by your side. But where was B?

"WHAT'S A BOB'S BORGER?" B asked, reading the text on the tv. 

You jolted, looking over to see B standing right behind you. Wheen he sees Aster making himself comfortable against you, his bright smile tightened and his eye did a little twitch. Before you could even try to answer his question, he- "MOVE OVER!"

Jumped into the blankets with you and nearly shoving Aster out the other side.

You decided to just hit play. 

The night went on and on and before you knew it, it was already past four. After that long nap that you don't quite remember taking, you couldn't get yourself to fall asleep. 

You were right about Aster loving the show and even B found it fun to watch- especially the newer seasons where everyone wasn't so crude and horribly mean. One episode led to 2 episodes and 2 episodes led to 4… until you just let the autoplay go ahead and marathon the whole thing. 

B started dozing off pretty early on and you had keep yourself still so he wouldn't slide down deeper into the depths of the blanket. Aster stayed awake with you, commenting on certain things here and there.

It was peaceful.

_crunch crunch_

Hm…? You thought you and B already finished all of the apples? And also… isn't B asleep? 

Soft snoring sounds... 

But if… 

Then what..?

_cccrackk_

Aster's eye glowed ablaze with magic as he stood-

"WOULD SOMEONE CARE TO EXPLAIN _WHY_ WE ARE STILL AWAKE AT SUCH AN UNGODLY HOUR?"

You let out a little yelp of surprise but it was drowned out by B's high pitched voice as he scrambled himself up onto your shoulder. "wHOZZAT? WHAZZA??

An exasperated sigh. "AND THAT IS A BOWL, YOU OAF. YOU SHOULD PROBABLY STOP GNAWING ON IT IF YOU HOLD ANY VALUE FOR YOUR TEETH."

Aster flipped the lights on with his magic and after a quick look around, promptly rested his head into his hand. "oh, for fuck's sake.." 

_crunch_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😭 Thank you for reading!! If you missed what I said in "dont ghost me, babe" i'll just uh.. copy and paste it ajdjg
> 
> \----  
> Happy new year, guys! I know I'm late and it's been a while lol but I haven't been feeling well and I've injured my wrist from overworking ' - ` i'm still recovering but I hope you enjoyed this thing i wrote a while back and kind of forgot about haha!!
> 
> I still want to write soulfound!! I am definitely working on it!! I'm sorry I'm so slow and have been MIA but I'm trying my best!!! Thank you for all of the kind comments in my recent chapter as well as on my tumblr ;_; I really appreciate all of it and I don't deserve you.  
> \-----
> 
> Again, thank you and happy new year!! I hope you enjoyed this new chapter of soulfound and I'm sorry if it's all over the place LOL I tried to reread what I wrote before so I can write this new chapter to match but I got 6_6 too embarrassed.. reading my own thing... so I did the best I could ahdjgjy 
> 
> ' v` I sure do hope they all get along hehehe


	11. four now, for now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a lot of back and forth

Why?

Why was this happening?

And why at four in the morning?

You haven't even been able to completely wrap your mind around B being here- not really! And now there's already two more?? You feel exhausted. You think about just closing your eyes.. Going back to sleep and just dealing with all of this later…

“y/n?”

Eyes snapped open and back straightened, you mumbled a small, “Bwuh?” 

Aster breathed out a short laugh, amused, “how ‘bout you head to bed and we can join you later?”

The five of you sat at the small dining table, you still bundled up in your blankets on the chair, while the other four were on the table. 

One of the newcomers stood at ease, back straight and proper, with gloved hands clasped behind his back.

His scarlet and black uniform was eye catching; long scarlet gloves and boots, along with a scarf that had its ends stiff and tapered off behind him- kind of reminding you of a beetle's wings. 

The other, 

_crunch_

"STARS ALMIGHTY. YOU'RE JUST DOING THAT FOR THE HELL OF IT, AREN'T YOU."

The other looked strikingly similar to Aster, apart from the one huge dilated red eye light and the fact that his clothes were a bit more… ragged? It pretty much confirms Aster’s idea of the others being from an alternate universe. You’re still not sure how to feel about that. He kept his fluffy hoodie over his head but it didn’t hide the mocking smirk he was giving the other new skeleton.

“..you’re a _sharp_ one, ain’t ya.” 

The bowl was tossed to the side and onto the floor, the soft clattering of broken pieces blanketing the area around you. You frown. At least it was just plastic. 

All three skeletons glared at the uh, ragged clothes guy and the air started to feel slightly fizzy against your skin, as if you were touching a carbonated drink that was just a couple hours away from going flat. 

“Um.” You say, trying to gain their attention before things get out of hand. “It’s okay, guys.” Nudging Aster with your finger, you then give a smile to the new skeleton who had used your bowl like he was a dog with a chew toy, “I didn’t really like that bowl anyway, so you kind of did me a favor!” 

They all looked at you in disbelief as the air calmed down and all you could do was cover your mouth and cough a few times. It’s not like you were lying. Why did you even _have_ a poo brown plastic bowl in your home anyway? 

Aster stared at you for a few seconds before sighing and gesturing to your room. “get some rest, babe. you won’t get any better if you stay up any later than this.”

You nod, rubbing your eyes as you pushed yourself up from your seat and turned away to shuffle yourself towards your soft, soft bed. 

“Ah.” You stop, glancing over your shoulder towards the new skeletons. Was one of them brighter than before? Wait.. don’t get off topic. “It’s nice to meet you both! I’ll see if I can dream up some names for you! Play nice and uh… “ 

…

Why’s it so dark?

Oh-

You yawn, blinking your eyes open again. “Good night!”

A chorus of good nights and pet names was the last thing you heard before jumping into the cold sea of sheets and pillows. 

They watch you leave. Aster chuckling to himself as B stared down the hallway. They were all worried when you paused for a good moment there- you nearly fell over! Yet. It was adorable. 

“Now Then,” The skeleton in uniform mused quietly, grinning wickedly at the others. “Pray Tell Why There Are Inferior Versions Of Me Parading My Beloved’s Home?”

“pff, parading?” 

“ _ **your**_ beloved?”

“You Know We’re The Same Person?”

He rolled his eye, scoffing. “It’s Clearly Perceptible. Elementary.”

“stars, pal. just say it isn’t rocket science and call it a day," Aster scoffed back. Before the other could retort, he kept going, "since you don't have names yet, i'm jus' gonna call you," he points to the one in uniform, "3. and you," he gestures to the other, "4." A grin slowly crept back onto his face, eyes creasing with mirth, " _4_ now." 

3 brought his phalanges up to his face, closing his eyes in discontent. 

4 just gave Aster a deadpanned look as B chuckled.

"what are _you_ laughing about? your name's just _b_." Aster goaded, raising a brow at him. 

B immediately frowned and glared at Aster as 4's mouth stretched into a sharp grin. "his name.. is _b_? like.. just the letter?"

B squinted at 4, "Don't You Dare."

4 snorted, daring. "b for-"

"UGHH, GREAT! HE'S JUST ANOTHER _**ASS**_ TER." 

"i thought that joke was too _crude_ for you."

"Facts Are Facts." B stated. 

4 looked from one to the other, eye light shrinking and dilating even more somehow, before throwing his skull back and laughing. "ha.. hahaha, holy shit. that shit's hilarious." 

"yea, you just wait. she'll name you two _cunt_ and **dick** next." 

4 laughed even more, stumbling backwards.

B smacked Aster's arm, "She Wouldn't Do That!!"

Aster stuffed his hands into his pockets, chuckling, "no, but it'd be funny."

"We're Getting Off Track." 3 stated, "I Suggest We Get This Meeting Over With So We Can Go Check On Beloved." 

Aster sighed, "alright. yea, it's likely that you were pulled into existence from an alternate universe but we don't know _why_ that's happening. my guess is some idiot is messing around with a machine or somethin' stupid."

B thinks for a moment, "...Do You Think It's _Sans_?"

"who the fuck is that?" 

"ah… that would explain why there's different versions of us here but we don't know if there's different versions of others out there right now either."

"Who Is Sans?" 

"Some _Jerk_." B scoffs, looking away, irritated at just the thought of _Sans_ and what he's done. 

Aster furrowed his brow, just as frustrated as B was, "i told him about sans earlier today. he's y/n's soulmate."

"And He's A Jerk Because…?"

He sighed, giving himself a moment. 

"he's in love with someone else. talked her up right to y/n's face."

Both 3 and 4 scowled, 4 clenching his fists together tightly as 3 crossed his arms and dug his claws into his gloves. 

" _ **fuckin' bastard.**_ "

"That's What _I_ Said!"

"At Least Beloved Has 3 Other Soulmates To Choose From Now, I Assume?" 

Aster shook his head, "that's the thing. she's probably scared to think about it. what if all of your bigger selves are also in love with someone else?"

3 frowned, "...She May Be Worried About Us Disappearing Just As Unexpectedly As We Came As Well." 

"...it's no use worrying about that at the moment if we're just now popping up." 4 added. 

"maybe." Aster shrugs, leaving it at that. "i just wanted to make things clear. we should all try to get along for y/n's sake. take her mind off of soulmates for a while."

The silence was enough to know that everyone was in agreement. One by one, they teleported into your room, each of them finding their own place to rest their head. 

You sit up, not able to open your eyes yet.

As you yawned, you stretched out your back, arms, and legs. Relaxed, you lay your hands into your lap and smack your lips. Despite falling asleep at an absurd hour, you had a pretty good sleep! Your throat still tickles, but your stuffy nose is nearly gone! 

_Sniiiiiiiiiiiiiifff._

Yup! Nearly gone!

You breathed in deeply one last time and slowly blink your eyes open.

Who the heck is that.

Aster was sleeping on your pillow, most likely he made himself comfortable against your neck last night. B, was just laying next to you, having rolled off from your chest when you sat up. But him???

Black, red, and gold uniform man??? Who is he and why is he refolding your laundry???? 

As if feeling your gaze on him, he turned towards you. It only lasted a few seconds before he turned his attention back to your laundry. "If You're Just Going To Sit There Gawking At Me, I Suggest You Take A Picture."

He turns towards you again and flashes you a charming yet  
_devilish_ grin. "It'll Last Longer."

If his grin was the devil, the devil had just unleashed a scorching fire from hell upon your face. You stared at him wide eyed as he finished refolding the last of your, again, already folded laundry. 

Hands clasped behind his back, it looked like he was striding towards you but when you blink, he's gone and it took you a second to realize that no, you did not just imagine him.

Suddenly feeling something against your skin, you jolt! Looking down to find him sitting right on top of your hands. 

He chuckles deeply and looks up at you fondly with just the tiniest hint of mischief behind his smile, "Red Is A Good Look On You, My Dear." 

Ah. Hell is rather violent today, it seems.

You blink, tilting your head. Up close, you can see that he only had one red eye light in his right eye socket. His eyes looked permanently tired, with the red lining the side of his sunken sockets… You frown, noticing the two cracks that ran straight down hus left eye. 

Without thinking, you lightly brushed your fingertip against his cheek. "Does it hurt..?"

He widened his eyes at you and you pull back, "Sorry! I wasn't-" His hold on your hand was firm, stopping you from moving back more. He patted your hand, leaning his head into your touch as he smirked at you.

"My, Aren't You Bold?" 

_No, I'm just dumb._

"I'm Fine, Beloved. It Doesn't Hurt."

…

….

Beloved?

Your cheeks were once again dipped in flames and you look away, laughing awkwardly. How were you going to survive???

A sudden hit of realization makes you gasp. Oh!!!! Oh, yeah!!!!

He was here last night! You said you were going to dream up a name for them!!

Hm?

Them??

OH.

You frantically looked around.

Where was the 2nd one…? 

"Oh, Dear. Don't Move. You Have A _Pest_ On You." 

You immediately freeze.

The uniformed skeleton's eye widens for a second and he chuckles smoothly, "Obedient, Too. _Good Girl_." He praised, right eye glowing for a second before something comes tumbling off from your head, landing right into your lap. 

Whatever fell into your lap starts moving around, tickling your thighs, causing you to let out a high pitched sound from your throat. It stops, and you look down.

Oh! It's the 2nd one!

The skeleton was looking at you, wide eyed and bewildered. You purse your lips together, not sure what to say except an elegant, "Uh." 

He snorts, his cheeks tinting a light red. Oh, no. He's cute. The fluffy hood covering his head slides down and-

"OH MY GOD, ARE YOU OKAY?? ? DID THAT HAPPEN JUST NOW? hOw do I fix??!?!?" He had a hole!! Right on the side of his head!! Why is he laughing??!?? You stare at him as you held him in your hands. 

"heh..heheheh…" He laughed softly with his eyes closed, and all you could do was look at the uniformed skeleton, absolutely baffled. He just shrugs… elegantly. 

"DEAREST, GOOD MORNING!! IS SOMETHING THE MATTER?" B chirps, climbing onto your lap. 

"babe?" Aster teleports onto your shoulder and yawns, "you good? oh."

"He- I??? Why?? Huh?????" 

"'m okay, dove. 's just how i am. real _sweet_ of ya to worry so much." 

You stare at him.

He stares back. (Like a lovesick puppy.)

"Oh, thank god." You sighed, oblivious. "I'm glad I didn't like… _crush_ you in my sleep or something!"

... Hm? Sweet? Dove?

His one, big eyelight morphs into the shape of a heart. 

Oh, no…

That's criminal...

You put him down gently.

Then you cover your warm face from the world. 

If you can't see them, they can't see you- that's how it works, right?? 

The thought of you being able to crush any of them made Aster chuckle. Cute how you think you're strong enough to be able to do that. He slips off your shoulder and blips away, reappearing next to B who just glared at him for a second before deciding to ignore him altogether. 

"DEAREST, PLEASE LET US SEE YOUR PRETTY FACE. IT IS THE ONLY REASON WHY I WAKE UP IN THE MORNING." 

Barking out a laugh, you take away one! Just one! Hand from your face. "B…!"

"WOWZERS, AMAZING! SUPER CUTE!! I AM LUCKY TO BE ALIVE TO SEE YOU SMILE BRIGHTLY LIKE THE SUN!!" 

You bury your face into your palms, unable to cope. 

"OH NO. THE SUN IS GONE. MY DISAPPOINTMENT IS IMMEASURABLE AND MY DAY IS RUINED."

"Leave The Poor Girl Alone, She's Going To Die Of A Heart Attack." Captain Uniform scolds, yet there was not a hint of weight in his tone. In fact, if you peek through your fingers, you can see him smirking at you! The devil!!

He winks. 

Satan!!

"WHAT DID YOU DO, 3? SHE'S EVEN MORE LIKE THE SUN NOW. IF THE SUN WAS RED LIKE A STRAWBERRY."

Ppff.. 

You look up, "Who's 3?"

Captain rolled his eye, "Me. Aster Deemed It Necessary To Give Us Temporary 'Names'."

Shooting Aster a bemused expression, you breathed out a laugh, "You numbered them?"

He shrugged lazily, "i figured i'd leave the alphabet to you, babe." 

You purse your lips together, realizing that you had already begun calling one of them _Captain_ in your head. It just made sense! Look at him! Look at his uniform! He even has what looks like to be an insignia on his chest! There’s no way he’s _not_ someone important, right?

Captain eyed you for a moment, taking his time as his grin distorted into a teasing smirk. “Oh? Something Tells Me That You’ve Already Thought Of A Name?”

“N…..no….” You look away, glancing back at him, before looking away again.

4, you’re assuming, scoffs. “dove, you’re an awful liar.” 

“HE’S RIGHT…”

“It Was An Atrocious Attempt.”

“but that’s what makes ya so damn charming.” Aster snickers as he points finger guns at you.

You roll your eyes, feeling deflated. “Okay, okay! Eesh, why did I even try?” Giggling softly, you nodded your head towards 3. “I’ve been, uh… Calling him Captain… in my head…”

“oh my god.”

“Dearest…”

Enveloping yourself up in your blankets as the skeletons slid out of your lap, you crossed your legs together and whined, “I knooow!!! I didn’t even mean to do the alphabet thing…” 

"The Name Is Acceptable. It's More Preferable Than _3_." Captain says, rolling his eye. "And It's Fitting." He nodded to no one in particular as he dusted off his uniform.

Aster walked over to Captain, grinning like a fool as he extended a hand towards the other. He was enjoying himself way too much.. “welcome to the alphabet, capt!”

Captain, now deemed Capt, sneered down at Aster and his extended hand. Standing side by side, it was evident that he was taller than Aster by a good amount. The… long, red high heeled boots probably helped a tad. 

Yet they both paled in comparison to 4. Who was maybe a head or so taller than the others. Also, you really wish you could think of a name for him. But you're drawing a blank. Maybe if you stare at him long enough, you could think of something.

His eye reminded you of a red dahlia, bright and intense. Maybe you could call him Dahl…? For short..? 

...No one's ever going to believe you when you say their alphabet names were just a coincidence, are they. 

Capt grabbed your attention as he grabbed Aster by the wrist, pulling back his sleeve to reveal him holding a small… What is that?

Aster sighed, pulling his hand back and pressing into the mystery object.

_**SQUEE** -EAak_

"you're no fun, capt."

Did he pull that out from one of your plushies? How dare... You don't even know you _had_ a squeaky toy. You giggled at the situation anyway as you cast your gaze back over to 4. Dahl? Hm...

Oh.

He was gazing right back at you, eyes wide and vivid. 

Your cheeks warm and you break eye contact, hoping that he hasn't noticed you staring. 

“DEAREST, ARE YOU STILL ILL?” B tugs on one of your fingers, gaining your attention. He was frowning. Aw... “YOUR FACE IS RED.”

You cough weakly, frantic, unsure why you even tried to fake a cough just now. “I am!” You are! “But I feel a lot better than yesterday!”

B beamed, smiling brightly at you and you felt the need to squint. Maybe invest in a pair of sunglasses. His pure smile... It was almost blinding. “THAT’S GREAT! ONCE YOU’RE AT YOUR BEST AGAIN, WE CAN GO OUT!”

“Go out?”

“YEAH! OUTSIDE.”

“Ohh!”

“ON A DATE.”

Nudging B with your finger, you laugh. “Pfft, B!”

He laughs with you, his “MWEH HEH HEH!” making you giggle a little bit more. 

The peaceful moment was interrupted by your stomach growling. Dahl, you decide, looks at you with wide eyes. ( Actually… Has he ever.. _stopped_ staring at you? ) “dove. are you hungry?”

“A little-”

“get up. let’s get you fed.”

“Oh- uh. Okay!” You breathed out a small laugh at his sudden urgency, rolling yourself out of bed. “I think there’s still some stew left, so we can just heat that up for a quick breakfast. If it’s not enough for everyone, I can make something else!”

Dahl nods, blipping away and for a second you wonder where he went until you felt a weight on your shoulder and against your neck. Aster flashes Dahl an annoyed look before teleporting himself onto your other shoulder. 

“I’ll Meet You In The Kitchen, My Dear.” Capt hums, giving you a gentlemanly bow before blipping away. 

You look down at B and immediately feel bubbly. He had his hands reaching out for you to pick him up. So you do! Holding him against your chest and in your arms for stability, you start making your way down the hall. 

B smirks up at the other two sitting on your shoulders, leaning himself into your chest. "SHE'S HUGGING ME." He mouthed at them, "NOT YOU."

Dahl and Aster both returned his leering with a nasty scowl.

You yawn, oblivious to it all.

In the kitchen, Capt had already made himself at home. The pot of leftover stew was warming on the stovetop and now, he was in the middle of grinding some coffee beans.

He notices you watching and nods his head towards the dining table. “Have A Seat, Beloved. I Have Everything Handled.” You continue to stand there, watching him in awe. Capt moved gracefully around the kitchen, not letting the size difference of the place deter him from his tasks. He used his magic skillfully and meticulously, not a single move made without a purpose. 

“dove.” 

Spooked out of your astonishment, you flailed, “AAh, yes, 4! I mean, Dahl!- No, 4!” 

Aster chortled, “did you just call him a _d name_ , babe?”

“Y/N… I ADMIRE YOUR COMMITMENT AND DEDICATION TO KEEP OUR NAMES IN ALPHABETICAL ORDER.” 

“It's just a coincidence!“

“are you naming me dahl?” 

“I don’t know, maybe! It’s short for dahlia-”

“i like it.”

“You do?”

“mm. it’s a name you chose for me. thanks.” You can’t see the soft gaze he was giving you and he knows. To show his appreciation, he nuzzled his head into the crook of your neck, careful not to catch your skin against the cracks on his skull and you feel your cheeks warming. 

“Of course!” You slightly wonder if he even knew what a dahlia was. 

You make yourself comfortable at the table while the other 3 skeletons… refuse to move away from you. They were stuck to you like glue, B having latched himself onto your shirt while Aster hid himself behind your neck. You were able to pick up Dahl from your shoulder but he just fastened himself onto your wrist.

Why...

“How will you guys eat like this…”

“Coffee, Dear?” Capt asks from the kitchen.

“No, thanks!” 

Bowls of stew made their way to the table with the help of Capt’s magic, arranging in a circle, followed by spoons and napkins. “Settle Down, Children.” He exhaled, blipping into existence onto the table with a small, sake cup filled with coffee. He glanced at you and gave you a teasing smirk. “Not You, Dear.” ... You knew that. Totally. 

When no one made an effort to move away from you, Capt grimaced. “I SUGGEST YOU REMOVE YOURSELVES FROM BELOVED. SHE CANNOT WITH EAT WITH YOU LEECHES HINDERING HER MOVEMENT.” The sudden change in volume causes you to flinch, eyes wide. Capt notices, softening his gaze at you. 

B let go of your shirt and grumbled, making his way towards the closest bowl. He pulled it closer to you and sat down as Dahl _growled _, yea! _Growled_! At Capt but he lets go of your wrist anyway, the desire of you eating stronger than his desire to stay close to you… For now. __

__

__Aster climbed out from behind your neck, “are you saying we suck?”_ _

__

__Capt merely ignores Aster and pushes a bowl in front of you. “Eat Up, Love.”_ _

__You pick up a spoon and suddenly Aster gets thrown from your shoulder and into the couch all the way in the living room. You weren’t quite sure what just happened but. Captain looked really pleased with himself as he took a sip of his coffee._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dahlia: Dignity, elegance, _good taste,_ instability.  
> Red Dahlia: strength and power.
> 
> Art doesn't relate to the chapter this time. T vT But I will try to have one ready for the next chapter!


	12. no shelf control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One step closer.

"Ah! Ow.."

You stumble a bit, leaning against the kitchen counter for support before lifting up your foot to see the damage done.

Everyone had forgotten about the plastic bowl that Dahl had thrown on the ground last night and in your haste to clean up the table before the boys could do it, your foot decided it wanted to go on a _cutting edge_ adventure to **fuck, that hurts** town. 

"oh, sh- babe. are you ok?" Aster immediately appeared at your side, standing on your shoulder. 

"DEAREST!" B cried, sounding all too distressed. It made you want to laugh, but all that came out was a small "ha" that sounded more like a whine than anything else. 

"I'm okay! It just really stings." 

Blood streamed down your heel, dripping little drops of red onto the hard ground. You decide to give up on standing, sliding yourself down to the floor. 

B glared daggers at Dahl before jumping down from the dining table, blipping away as he fell. He reappeared next to your leg, brow bone furrowed with worry. 

"Oh, Dear. Love, Where Do You Keep The Bandages?"

"In the medicine drawer over there," You reply, pointing to it before giving him a weak salute. "Thanks, Captain!"

He chuckles, creasing his eyes fondly at you, "Don't Thank Me Yet, Y/n." You hear a drawer opening, followed by the sound of him lightly rummaging around. 

Aster presses his grin gently against your cheek, giving you a mock kiss. "i'll go help him." He murmurs to you before blipping away. 

"IS THERE ANYTHING _I_ CAN DO?" 

"Hmm.. Why don't you keep me company, B?"

"OF COURSE, DEAREST! I SHALL HEAL YOU WITH MY MAGNIFICENT PRESENCE." He strikes a pose and you laugh.

"Thanks, B! I feel better already." 

Relaxing your leg, you leaned your head back and waited for the pain to subside. The culprit to your pain mocking you from the corner of your eyes.

You gaze at the plastic bowl. That ugly, poo brown, plastic, little bowl. You think you hate it even more now. 

"dove…" Dahl was right next to your injured foot (when did he get there?), staring at the wound, looking like someone had just kicked his puppy. And then ran over it. Multiple times.

"Aw.. Dahl, I'm okay! Don't worry about it. Just a flesh wound," you laugh, light and reassuring. "It's not your fault. I should've-" 

You twitch your foot away from Dahl, who looked like he was just about to??? Lick?? Your foot???? 

"Dahl??" 

He grasps your foot firmly- oh, wow. He's strong. "gotta clean it. or it'll get infected." He leans in again and you, in a state of panic, shoot B your most perplexed look. 

Surely, this isn't necessary?! Monsters and soulfounds might be made of magic and you recall bacteria being unable to attach itself to… you know. _pure magic_... but still!! That's your foot!!! It'll tickle!! And… having your foot licked is a little weird, isn't it?!

B tilts his head at you and then turns to look at your foot, then to you, before double taking back to your foot and Dahl, eyes widening with realization. 

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING???? STOP?????"

A box of bandages smacks into Dahl from behind. 

"How Barbaric. We Are Not Wild Animals. Shoo."

Dahl doesn't move or lessen his grip, turning his head to glare at Capt instead. "yet you just shoo'd me like one?"

Capt sneers back, "I Know What I Said. Now, Why Don't You Go Clean Up Your _**Mess?**_ "

"but dove…"

"MAYBE IF YOU HADN'T LEFT A HAZARDOUS MESS ON THE FLOOR IN THE FIRST PLACE, DEAREST WOULDN'T HAVE GOTTEN HURT." B added. 

A frown tugs at your lips and you pick up the box of band aids, "Stop it, you two. Be nice to each other. And I already said it's not Dahl's fault- I wasn't watching where I was going. Besides, we were all there last night and if you want to play the blame game, any of us could have cleaned it up before heading to bed." 

A beat of silence.

"Apologies." Capt says simply, not lessening his glare at Dahl.

"...Sorry." B mumbled. 

Dahl just grunts in return, the hold on your foot slackened and you gave a small sigh of relief, taking the chance to examine the wound again. 

"It's not even that bad!" Just a little deep… You'll probably want to try not to put too much pressure on it for a while. 

Aster makes his return to your shoulder, handing you a wet paper towel. "here, babe. probably easier to use this than a tongue." He chuckles, glancing over at Dahl who just scoffs.

"Oh, thank you!" 

As you cleaned and treated your wound, the boys made quick work of getting the floor tidied up- as well as, to your dismay, the dishes on the table. 

You feel a little guilty, having to rely on them so much recently. By no means were you ungrateful, it's just… it hasn't even been more than a week since you've known them, not even a day for the newcomers, and they were already doing anything they could to help you! And what have you done?

Feed them? That's just _basic care_. Regular ol' living. 

And it's not even easy for them- not really. The bowls were too big, utensils were awkward to use, and not to mention that they had to eat without a seat or a them sized table! You sigh.

…

Would they want a dollhouse?

Wouldn't that be super cute? 

They're usually like… the size of a barbie doll, maybe a little shorter, when they didn't want to get in the way of things. 

Well. Considering by the way they act, they probably wouldn't be too ecstatic to sleep apart from you. But maybe they would appreciate their own space anyway?

And since soulfounds are fairly common these days, there should be some things you can buy that were made for them! But if not… there are always things meant for dolls! 

Oh my god, what if?

You could even use succulents to decorate-

"babe?"

"Huh?"

Aster chuckles lightly, shoving his hands into his pockets. Oh, you. Always getting lost in your own head. "are you, uh… gonna keep sittin' there? or could ya not _chair_ less?" 

You give him with a small laugh, "I should go get myself cleaned up. Why don't you show the new guys around?"

He nods, giving you a little wink and a finger gun, "sure, babe. can do."

Throwing him a quick thumbs up, you stand, using the counter as support and putting most of the pressure onto your uninjured leg before testing the waters with the other. Feels okay… Ow. Hm. That doesn't hurt too bad! 

"DEAREST, WOULD YOU LIKE SOME ASSISTANCE?"

"I think I'll be okay, B!" Waving him off, you head towards the hallway, furrowing your brows. What would he even help you with?? 

"YOU'RE NOT GONNA DOZE OFF IN THE BATH AGAIN, ARE YOU?"

Oh.

"....what." You couldn't tell if Dahl sounded concerned or amused- or maybe even both. But you press on anyway.

"I’ll be fine!!!” 

You make haste, getting everything you need from the bedroom before going into the shower, closing the door.

They waited for the sound of water to run and hit the floor before turning to Aster, who nods, “we’ll check up on her in an hour.” 

The whole time while you were in the shower, you couldn't stop thinking about how you should get the boys some them-sized things to make their lives easier. You were well enough to go out now, right? You _feel_ fine- but you don't want to get others sick as well. Maybe you'll wear a mask just in case. But also, maybe you could just stay home and not give into your terrible impulse control-

Nah, you were gonna go. It's been decided!

The only thing was… You weren't sure where to put everything. In the bedroom? Living room? Where would you put a big doll house? 

That’s when it hit you.

That cubby shelf in the corner of your room! It has like… you count them in your head. One, two… Nine! Nine compartments! All you had on it was old books and random knick-knacks... You could just throw all of those into the closet and use the compartments as separate rooms! 

Friggin' genius. That's what you are. 

Let's see… Nine compartments, nine rooms. Aster, B, Capt, and Dahl would have their own rooms- leaving you five left over.. right? Yea- yea! You can do math. But what could you do with the other rooms? Hm..

…

…..

Oh, well. You can figure that out later! 

A knock on the door makes you jolt.

"Love? Are You Decent?"

"Just a sec!" You glance into the mirror, twisting this way and that to make sure your clothes were all in order before opening the door for Capt. "Hey, Cap'n! Need something?"

Oh, he is so small. You kneel down, offering him your hand. He takes it, sitting himself down elegantly as he crosses one leg over the other. 

"Must One Need Something To See Their Loved One's Face?" Capt smirks up at you, bringing up one of his hands to his chin as he uses the other to support his elbow. 

Should you just drop him?

No, no. You shouldn't do that. 

"You're Awfully Enchanting When You're Flustered."

You drop him. 

By the time you realized what you had done, he was already gone- Having had teleported midair and reappearing on your shoulder. 

"Beloved, I've Already Fallen For You. No Need To Have Me Do It Again." He teases before leaning in, voice low, "Though If You Try That Once More, I Won't Forgive You Without A Proper Apology."

He pinches your cheek, chuckling all the while before blipping away to ~~god~~ _devil_ knows where, leaving you to stew in the hellfire he caused. 

A laugh track plays and you peek your head into the living room, seeing Aster leaning back comfortably against the couch. The tv was on, playing some old comedy show and there was B, doing push ups on the floor. 

They notice you, Aster flicking his eyes to you without fully turning his head while B waves hello, continuing his work out with one hand. You try not to think about how there are no muscles for him to work out.

"welcome back." Aster waves lazily at you, his eyes nearly closed. 

Capt was also on the couch now, but standing. He gives you a smug little smile and goes back to whatever it is he was doing. 

"Thanks, uh. Where's Dahl?" 

"More Importantly, Where Is The Cover For The Remote?" Capt holds up your tv remote, having it kept away at arm's length. 

You squint, your brows furrowed in confusion. "The what? I don't think… I have that…?"

Capt frowns, looking at you and then back to the remote that was only slightly taller than him. "It Needs A Cover. Not Only Will It Keep Dust Out Of The Buttons, But It'll Also Be Kept Clean Of Grease." 

You scrunch up your face a bit, "Oh. We can pick one up when we go out today, if you want." Capt lets the remote fall onto Aster, whose sockets go dark for a moment as Capt was satisfied. 

"I THINK DAHL IS SLEEPING IN THE CEREAL BOX." 

Aster sits up, looking at you with wide eyes. "we're going out today? you sure you're okay enough to be out?" 

"YEAH, AREN'T YOU STILL SICK?"

"Yea, I feel fine!" You sniffle, "I think the worst of it is over and done with. Wait- Dahl's in a cereal box?"

You turn, standing on your toes to examine the kitchen. At first all you saw was a knocked over box of cereal on the dining table. But then you see him- sure enough, there was Dahl. But more specifically, Dahl's legs. Sticking out of the box with a few pieces of cereal scattered about around him.

Stifling back a laugh, you turn back towards the others. "Can someone go wake him up while I go get my things?"

"I CAN DO IT!" B beams at you, pushing himself up from the floor. 

"Thanks, B!" 

As you left, B made his way over to Dahl, climbing up the chair and jumping from the seat to the table's ledge, lifting himself up with his arms. He stood with his on his hips as he furrowed his brows at Dahl's sneakers. They weren't even tied! B simply crossed his arms and shook his head before kicking the box. 

Dahl snorted awake, sitting up with the box still on him- pouring bits of cereal everywhere. 

Your room was cleaner than you remember it being an hour ago. Clothes were put away and bed sheets set and tidy- and you usually never make your bed! It looked like someone had swept up the floor as well. You take a step back into the doorway, surveying the room

You've almost forgotten about all of your house plants thanks to everything that's been going on… They were all over the place! On your dresser, on the floor next to your closet, even hanging from the ceiling. And they all probably needed a drink… Not to mention your tiny herb garden on that balcony of yours that you never really go on to. 

The wall furthest from you was almost all window, equipped with a sliding door that opened to said balcony. You managed to fit a few pots of herbs and flowers onto a narrow table out there. But since it was so small, you never really went out unless you needed to. You usually just slid the door open when you wanted a breath of fresh air without leaving the apartment. The view was nice though- your apartment faced away from the city and all you could see were tree tops and skies. 

It was a really nice room. And it was yours! You had decorated it with all of the things you accumulated over the years and you were quite fond and proud of it. 

Your shelf, however… Was in need of some real deep cleaning. 

It sat against the same wall as the entrance door, just a few feet away. So many random things all strewn about… Maybe this was where Aster found that squeaky toy thing. 

You wandered over, eyeing everything. Ohhhh, _that’s_ where that went! And that too! Huh. You wonder if there’s anything else in there that you could use for the boys’ rooms and you couldn’t help yourself from smiling. This’ll be fun! But you should get going.

Going over to your nightstand, you snatch up your phone and wallet. Oh! And your keys- and maybe a backpack… Perhaps something your soulfounds could sit in? This messenger bag looks good! You opened it, feeling the inside. Soft too! Perfect. Slinging it over your shoulder, you shuffled back out into the living room.

“Get in the bag!”

Aster’s eyes widened and he sputtered, “pfft, what???”

The other three turned your way from their spots on the couch, Dahl raising a brow at you with an amused smirk. 

“You heard me! Get in!” You held the bag out, opening it with a dumb grin on your face. “We gotta go!!” 

B scrambled to get up from his seat, “O-OKAY!!” He shouted, not even hesitating to climb up the back of the couch and jumping into the bag. Oh my god. 

Capt frowned, not making a move to get up, “Must We?”

Dahl rolls his one eye light and blips away, submitting himself into the comforts of your bag. Looking down, you see him already laying comfortably on his back with his eyes closed. He feels your gaze on him and he leisurely opens one eye to peer up at you. B squints at Dahl for a moment before turning his attention to you, shooting you the brightest smile on earth and you have to look away. Too cute.. If you looked at him for any second longer, you’d probably die.

What were you doing? Oh-

“You must!” 

... 

Capt’s eyes lidded at you with mirth as he let out a soft chuckle. He’ll go along with this for you. Just this once. “Very Well.” With that, you obtain another skeleton into your inventory. 

“Aster?” 

His grin falters and he could feel his magic starting to warm up his skull. What the fuck? You were so cute? Looking at him with those big, excited eyes... He doesn’t bother to wipe the sweat forming on his forehead as he stood up, “heheh… are ya gonna tell us where we’re going first?” He asks, not taking his eyes off of you.

You shake your head, grinning widely. “It’s a surprise!”

He chuckles in response, “oh, yea?”

Before you could reply, B shouts, “JUST GET IN HERE ALREADY!!!” And you have to hold back a laugh. 

“You heard him! C’mon!” 

“ok, ok.” He teleports, stopping by on your shoulder to give you a quick kiss on the cheek before letting himself fall into the bag with the others. 

“Comfy?” You ask, looking down at them. Thankfully the bag was big enough so it wouldn’t have felt too crowded..

Dahl definitely looked comfy. He hasn’t even moved! B sat cross legged near the middle with his hands in his lap while Capt leaned back into the bag’s corner with one of his legs extended out with the other crossed over on top. Aster leaned on the other side of the bag, hands behind his head for support. 

Capt glances up at you with an empty expression. “I Do Hope This Won’t Be A Reoccurring Thing.”

Aster gives you a lazy wink, “we’re good, babe. don’t worry.” 

“DON’T MIND CAPPY OVER THERE.” B gives you a double thumbs up, “THIS IS VERY EXCITING, DEAREST!”

You laugh as you lower them, “Just hang in there. You can come out when we get there! I’ll try to walk steadily so it won’t be a bumpy ride for you.”

As you head for the door, you take out your phone to look up places that would have soulfound sized things. Haha, silly Aster. Little did he know, you had no clue where you were going either! 

“Hold On A Moment.”

You stop, looking down to see Capt standing with his arms crossed. He glares up at you.

“You’re Going Out Like That?” 

What? Was there something wrong? The dumbfounded look in your face makes him roll his one eye dramatically.

“Without A Coat?”

“Uhh..”

“Go. Now. Put On A Scarf While You’re At It As Well.”

“Oh- o-okay!!” 

You were so lucky. 

The biggest store for soulfound things was just about twenty five minutes away by foot. All of the other stores would have been more than 2 hours away! No, thank you. The store, properly named Small Sized Finds ( SSF for short ), sat in an area you don’t usually go to often- surrounded by stores specifically for monsters, owned by monsters. 

Next door was a luxurious looking bakery, decorated with a deep shade of purple and spider webs. On the other side, oo… A tea shop! Very tempting…. And a bit further down, there was what seemed to be a few different brands of clothing stores. Some were just different variants of MTT brands like MTT DARLING or _Dernier Cri_ (MTT) but there were also stores that offered more mild? ( Definitely mild in comparison ) and more casual fashion than what MTT had.

But you’re not here for those- no! You’re here for cute, tiny things for your cute, tiny boys! You take a step towards the store, momentarily forgetting about the wound at the bottom of your foot in your excitement and you stumble into someone behind you. They catch you, supporting you by holding onto your arms.

“Ah, I’m so sorry!” You fumble with your face mask, making sure it was still on before turning to the person you bumped into. “Are you okay?”

… You shut up, completely stunned. In front of you was… No way... Did you just bump into a man shaped fire? Wearing a suit? 

Oh my god, you did. 

You totally did! 

What! That's so neat! The monster you bumped into stared down at you.. you assume. There weren't any facial features that you could make out but the glasses he had on were pointed directly at you. 

You find yourself grinning widely under your mask despite the fact that he hasn't answered you yet. The both of you stared at each other for a few seconds longer before he gave you a slow nod, indicating that he was, in fact, okay. 

"Oh! Good- great!" Feeling a bit awkward with yourself, your cheeks warm as you continue, "Thank you _flarey_ much for catching my fall!"

You purse your lips together in distress. Oh no. You didn't mean to say that pun out loud! 

There was another beat of silence before you heard a slight crackling noise. He nods his head again and it was then when you saw that he had eyes behind his glasses- creased with amusement. He seemed to enjoy your dumb joke.. That made you feel better.

"babe, is everything ok?" Aster sticks his head out of your bag, gaining the attention of the fire monster. His eyes widen slightly, looking from Aster to you. He makes another crackling sound and shakes his head before reaching into his back pocket.

"Yea! I'm just thanking this person for catching my fall," You reassure Aster, going to stroke his little head with your thumb. "Don't worry. We're almost there!" He leans into your touch, grinning up at you warmly.

"heheh, ok.." He eyed the fire monster for a moment before disappearing into your bag. 

Said monster pulls out his wallet, taking out a card and holding it out for you. 

"......................... you should... come by sometime."

You carefully take the card with both of your hands. It was a fancy card- was this made with cotton? Whoa. The card itself was entirely black apart from a logo containing a martini and the word Grillby's in gold embossed font. Under it read: Pub & Grill / EST. 200X

Flipping the card over, you find the address and the place's phone number along with the open hours. It was close by and it looks like they close pretty late too! 2am…

The fire monster starts to leave and you hurriedly thank him again. Before you knew it, you lost the chance to ask him why he wanted you to go in the first place. You shrug it off, maybe he did that to everyone he bumped into- as a way of advertising or something. 

You tuck the card safely away into one of the outer pockets of your bag and head into Small Sized Finds. 

"WE'RE GETTING OUR OWN THINGS?" B was thrilled, ecstatic, eye lights taking the shape of stars. He looked like he could leap over the moon if you let him. "ANYTHING WE WANT?" 

You laugh, "Yes, B. As long as I can afford it!"

The inside of SSF reminded you of a certain Swedish furniture store. Except all the rooms were stacked and displayed like a huge, open dollhouse. The rooms connected to each other, making it easy for a soulfound to look around for things by themselves. And below the stacked rooms, were rows of labeled, boxed up furniture, assembled and ready to go. Wow. If only furniture shopping for yourself was this easy…

There were multiple rows and aisles for you to walk through as well, all of it accompanied by a little platform that lets your soulfound walk side by side with you at eye level. And thankfully, it was pretty quiet. Only a handful of other people and monsters were around and they all kept their distance. 

When Aster asked where they would put everything, you explained to them your plans with the shelf as you got yourself a cart to push around. 

"THAT'S A GREAT IDEA, DEAREST! THANK YOU!" B exclaimed, rushing over to fling himself into your arms. You catch him in time, holding him to your chest. 

"Haha, hey! This is my thanks to you, okay? Thanks for being so good to me." You smile down at him before looking to the others. “I really appreciate all of you.”

Aster's eyelids drooped as he looked away sheepishly, a warm grin on his face "ah, well.. we just care about ya is all." 

Dahl just nods, his grin a bit crooked and cheeks tinted a pale pink as his eye light flickered for a second. 

"THAT'S RIGHT!" B said as he nuzzled his head against you before sliding back down and onto the platform. 

".....Anyway," Capt narrows his eyes at B as he continued, "Good. I've Been Wanting To Tidy Up That Catastrophe."

Frowning with a bit of a pout, you furrowed your brows at Capt. "The shelf? It's not _that_ bad, is it?"

"it's pretty bad, babe. you know i found snacks that expired 3 years ago in there?" Aster chuckles, glancing at you as you scrunched up your face for the second time today.

"...Oh." 

They were all intrigued to be looking at things their size. B was the most excited out of all of them- he had to try out _everything_ that caught his eye. Was it the right height? Too soft, too hard? He intended to find out!

Capt was picky. He was only interested in the more elegant furniture, strolling past anything that had even just one detail that he didn't like. Aster and Dahl on the other hand, trailed behind, taking their time to look at the simpler things. 

By the time you made it through the whole store, the cart was filled with various boxes of bed frames, dressers, tables, sets of kitchenware… whatever your boys thought they needed. Aside from furniture, Dahl threw in armfuls of pillows while Capt picked out mugs and wine glasses. B got himself some weights and other exercising equipment as Aster got himself a telescope. 

When it was time to check out, you decided to just shove everything into your bag. Somehow, it all fit! But since there wasn't anymore room for your soulfounds, you just let them sit where they liked. The cashier raised a brow as he watched them get situated, Aster on your shoulder, as always, with Capt on the other. Dahl laid himself on top of your head like a hair accessory and B opted to be carried in your arm. 

The fact that it might've been a bit strange for someone to be walking around with four nearly identical soulfounds just didn't occur to you at the moment… and when it did, you had already left the store. 

But it didn't seem like anyone paid you any mind. Not yet, anyway. You shrug it off, not wanting to look a gift horse in the mouth. Maybe multiple soulfounds were more common than you thought. 

Your escapade through SSF took up about a couple of hours out of your day- which means!

… 

You look up into the sky, admiring the hues of yellows and blues bleeding into the horizon. It was getting late. Wasn’t it almost time for d-

Your stomach growls, acting as an alarm clock… Dinner. 

"hungry, dove?" Dahl immediately asks.

Flustered, you start walking- to nowhere in particular. "Yea, a bit! What do you guys say we get a bite to eat since we're already out?" 

"good idea, babe. any place in mind?"

"Hmm.. Not really. Are you craving anything?"

"Alcohol." Capt says bluntly. For a moment, you're stunned. 

"That's not a food." 

He smirks, patting your cheek fondly. "No, Dear. But I Am Craving It." 

"AS LONG AS IT'S NOT TOO GREASY, I AM OK WITH ANYTHING!" B adds, beaming up at you. You couldn't resist giving his little cheek an affectionate rub. 

"Haha, okay! What about you, Dahl?" You ask, tilting your head up slightly. 

"..'m not picky, dove." He rumbled quietly, and you think you could feel him nuzzling his face into your hair- but you're not completely sure. 

"hm.. i am craving ketchup." Aster drawls, eyes flickering towards you. 

You laugh, bemused. "That's not really a food that you can eat as a meal either???"

"if i can consume it, it's a food."

"You can consume anything, but that doesn't make everything a food."

"aw, babe… don't go _bacon_ my heart."

B clenches his teeth shut and squints up at Aster, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of getting a laugh out of him. Capt looks away, a smirk tickling his face as Dahl let out a low chuckle. 

"Oh my god…." You look away with Capt, holding in your amusement as best as you could. 

Dahl pats the top of your head, "heheheh… hey, dove. what do ya call a cow with no legs?"

"Dahl, no.."

"...ground beef."

A laugh escaped your lips as you shook your head, "That's awful!" 

"no, it's incre-edible." 

You chortle, covering your mouth with a free hand as you walk. "N-noo.." That poor cow. 

Capt snrks, poking your cheek. "Don't You Mean _Moo_?"

Raising your head and smiling like a goof, you huffed, "No!!!"

Dahl starts again, “ya know why cows have hooves instead of feet? because they _lac-tose_.” Ppfff-

Aster chuckles, eyes lidding adoringly at you, “don’t let ‘em get _udder_ your skin, y/n.” 

“ _You_ are _udder_ -ly awful.” You stated as they all tittered away, you included. 

“DEAREST.”

Calming yourself down, you glance down at B, “Yea?”

“THIS MIGHT COME OFF AS _CHEESY_ ,” He begins, his smile mischievous as your eyes widen in disbelief. Oh no… Not him too- “BUT YOU **BUTTER** _BRIE_ -LIEVE THAT I ADORE YOU!! ” 

Your cheeks warm and you turn away, covering your face once more. But whichever way you turned, you were never safe... Aster looks you straight in the eye and smirks.

“i think you’re _dairy_ sweet, babe.” 

You immediately look to the other side only to have Capt nuzzle your cheek. “Good Evening, _Moo-_ tiful.” 

You barked out a laugh- the joke being so simple and stupid to the point where you just couldn’t help yourself as you tilt your head up and away from them both. Dahl snickers from his spot on your head as he spoke lowly, “life would be a _missed steak_ without you.”

Oh my god.

Will you ever get to find a place to eat at this rate??? 

_Ping!_

The phone in your bag buzzes, yet it goes by unnoticed. 

**New Email Received.**

**From:** _coolskeleton95@undernet.net_  
**Subject:** JOB APPLICATION

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> ( I know I didn't write B wearing a cape but let's pretend )
> 
> i hope you enjoyed this chapter!! ' 7 ` I hope everyone is doing okay! Especially those of you in Texas! 😭 Now that it's getting warmer, hopefully the water and electricity comes back soon for all of us dksjghksg But wow! I wish Sans would take me out like how the weather took out my water supply hAHA-
> 
> Anyway, I'll be updating [don't ghost me, babe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28863582) next! ' v ` Thanks again for reading 💖

**Author's Note:**

> Comments keep me going!!  
> Also here are my Undertale-related art social medias if you're interested!  
>  ****  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/yeosin_n)/ [Tumblr ](https://yeosin-n.tumblr.com/)  
> __  
>   
>   
>  💖Soulfound Fanart!!!💝  
> (Thank you so much!)  
> [Cheek Pinchy by wolfbeestudio](https://yeosin-n.tumblr.com/post/643950724572643328/wolfbeestudio-yeosin-n-i-was-inspired-to-draw)   
> [Cover by loverofscreens](https://yeosin-n.tumblr.com/post/642042493963206656/i-made-some-fanart-for-soulfound-because-its)  
> [Ice Cream! by ladyflame-ask](https://yeosin-n.tumblr.com/post/624581120903839744/a-small-fanart-for-soulfound-on-ao3-by-jyuseu)  
>   
> 


End file.
